T&F Kanon: Nayuki and the Island of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A new crossover series with Thomas & Friends and Kanon characters.
1. Encounters

If any of you are long time readers of the many stories I have written, then you might remember the original series 'Ayu and the Island of Sodor' and the one episode of 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor', well now I am ready to show you the newest crossover adventure of these two shows 'Thomas & Friends' and 'Kanon'. One of my favourite characters of 'Kanon' is Nayuki, she's full of pride, always determined and always has a smile on her face, hence why this series will be focusing a lot on her. The main engine of this story is going to be Henry, cause I feel that there are many times when Henry is alot like Nayuki, full of determination and at times is seen with a smile on her face. This series follows along after season 13, so this means that you'll be seeing Hiro and many of the other engines not seen. This new version is deeply inspired by 'Wild West Express's' story 'Determination', with the bond between human and engine, hence where the idea of this story came into play.

Anyhow, with this chapter, it's the basic introduction to all the characters included, and just for the record, the events of the original 'Ayu and the Island of Sodor' will not be included in this story, finally this story is all rated PG. And now my friends, here is the first chapter, enjoy!

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 1: Encounters**_

In a small two story house in a small town called 'Kanon', a dark blue haired girl was packing her suitcases for a trip to a far away place. The girl is named Nayuki Minase, she's the captain of her school's track team, and is 17 years old. She lives with her mother, Mrs. Akiko, and her cousin, Yuichi Aizawa, who so happened to be talking to her.

"Make sure you pack all your alarm clock," he said as a joke.

"I don't think I have enough room in my suitcases for all of my alarm clocks."

"Well you better pack some anyways, you do have a problem of sleeping in during the mornings. You don't want to let your team down, do you?"

"Of course I don't, I've never let my team down before and I'm not going to let them down now."

"Just be careful, and don't push yourself too hard, you do have a habit of doing that."

"I'll try," then she added, "make sure you don't give Ayu a hard time."

"I'll try, but it is harder than you think," Yuichi then reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a special necklace, "the store owner said that this necklace is very special, it's suppose to be a good luck charm."

He handed it in a nice and kind way to Nayuki, "thank you Yuichi, I promise you that I won't lose this."

"Good," he smiled, "good luck with the compitation."

"Thank you."

Yuichi helped Nayuki to get her few suitcases downstairs, where they were joined by Mrs. Akiko. They walked outside to the taxi, loaded their suitcases in the trunk, then after saying good-bye, Mrs. Akiko and Nayuki were ready to go for the dockyards...next stop, the Island of Sodor!

Three days later on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt, otherwise known as the Fat Controller to many, was coming to the sheds to speak with one of his engines. The engine was big, green, and proudly wore a number three on the side of his tender, his name is Henry.

"Henry, I would like you to collect the Flying Kipper from the docks tonight, please be careful with it."

"Yes sir," groaned Henry.

Henry was slightly worried about about taking the train tonight, mostly cause he's had his fare share of mistakes in the past.

"Don't worry Henry," said his Driver, "we'll be right there with you to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

That made him feel a little better than he did before, "in that case, we better off to the docks."

The Driver and fireman agreed happily, the regulator was opened and Henry puffed his way nice and slowly. He puffed along, light engine, all the way. As he passed by a station known as 'Maithwaite' or 'Edward's Station', Henry could see workers working in the field.

"What are those workmen doing?" he asked.

His fireman looked out of the cab to see what Henry was talking about, "they're probably setting up for the track-stars compitation."

"Is it really that time of year again?" Henry now sounded interested, "I'm looking forward to seeing how well those track stars will do this year."

"So am I," agreed the Driver, "but I hear this year's compitation is going to be a little different, as many teams from around the world are coming here for the 'All-Star Compitation'."

"Do you think some of those track stars might be from Hiro's homeland?"

"I don't know Henry, we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, we have the Kipper to take."

At the docks, otherwise known as Brendom docks, a mighty ocean liner had arrived and it's passengers were starting to board an express train. It left five minutes later...without one of it's passengers.

Nayuki had tripped in the hallways of the ocean liner and now was running off the ship, only to find that her train had left.

"Oh no," she groaned, "now how am I suppose to get to the hotel?"

She looked around, but couldn't see any other passenger train, but she did see the dock yard manager, "excuse me sir!" she called, "can you tell me when the next passenger train is to come here?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said, "there are no more passenger trains due to come through until the early morning express. Tell me, where were you suppose to be going to?"

"The Sodor hotel," she answered sadly.

"Well the Flying Kipper train is due to go past the area soon, if you hurry you might be able to catch up with them before they leave."

"Where can I find that train?"

"It's that long goods train in siding number four near warehouse 15, Henry the Green Engine will be coming there soon to collect the train, so you won't be able to miss it."

"Thank you," said Nayuki happily as she ran off to find the kipper.

It was at this time that Henry was just backing down onto his train, he was backing up nice and slowly.

"Easy does it Henry, we don't want to get those trucks angry with us again," called his Driver.

"It doesn't matter what we do," Henry huffed quietly, "they're always bound to cause trouble, especially if we have to go over Gordon's Hill tonight."

"Which we are," it was then that the Driver saw the fireman looking out the cab, "what are you looking at?"

"I can see a young teenage girl coming over here," he answered.

Henry had just backed onto his trucks when the girl came walking over to the stairs of the cab.

"You really shouldn't be here," said the Driver, "this is a very busy railyard."

"I know that," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "can you please help me. I missed my train for the Sodor Hotel and I was told that you're going past there tonight."

"We are, but we are not stopping there. You'll have to wait for the next passenger train."

"That train won't be coming in until tomorrow, that's what the dock manager said to me. He was the one who said that you could give me a ride there."

"I'm not sure if we should..."

"Oh come on!" shouted Henry, nearly scaring Nayuki, "let her aboard, we are going past her hotel anyways. It's better if she rides with us, then it would for her to wait here all night long."

The Driver sighed and gave in, "alright then, came aboard."

"Thank you," she smiled, "especially to you," she said to Henry.

Henry blushed the very second he heard that. The shunter fastened the coupling, then helped Nayuki bring her suitcases into Henry's cab, then he walked off. Then with a blow of the big green engine's whistle, the Driver opened the regulator and Henry puffed his way out of the docks.

"How did you miss your train anyways?" asked the fireman.

"I tripped on board the ship and the train left without me."

"Gordon must've been at the front of the train, he's usually in a hurry," Henry chuckled, "boy is he ever going to feel foolish for leaving a passenger behind."

"Has he done this before?" asked Nayuki.

"Nope, it's a first for him. Oh and I'm Henry by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Henry, I'm Nayuki Minase."

Henry and his crew gasped, "Nayuki Minase? As in the world famous Nayuki Minase?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that I was that famous."

"Well you are," smiled Henry, "everyone knows you as one of the best track stars ever!"

Nayuki blushed the very second Henry mentioned that.

The journey went well, the wind blew across Henry's funnel, his wheels pounded the rails and his smoke was grey aganist the white snow.

"So far so good Henry," called his Driver, "but we will have to stop at Wellsworth for a banker."

"What's a banker?" asked Nayuki.

"A Banker is a back engine," answered Henry, "the back engine will help the engine at the front end of the train to get the train moving again, but mostly helping engines get their trains up the hills."

"Okay, I understand now," smiled Nayuki.

"Since we're going past Wellsworth, you will get a chance to see the track where the compitation is going to be," added Henry.

"Is it that close to the station?"

"Nope, it's just a short distance away from the station and the yards."

"You can actually see it now," said the fireman, "we're coming up to the station and yards right now."

Nayuki looked out and sure enough they were coming up to the yards. There were lots of trucks in the yards and one engine was sitting on a siding close to the line Henry was on. This engine was painted in black and had a number 10 on his tender.

"I wonder why Douglas is working there tonight," said Henry, a little surprised.

"It's uncommon to see him working away from his twin Donald," agreed the Driver.

"You have twin engines?" asked Nayuki.

"Not just one set," answered the fireman, "but we've got a few here on the Island. Donald and Douglas are our scottish twin engines, they are very resourceful and helpful, which is probably why Douglas is working alone tonight."

The Driver at this time was reducing the speed, stopping beyond the platform.

"Peep! Peep!" whistled Henry, "I need a banker please!"

"Peep! Peep!" replied Douglas, "Dinna woory Henry, I'm on me way!"

While Douglas was brought out of the siding, Nayuki looked beyond the yards and noticed the track field, it was bigger than she ever thought. The grand stands were being built at this time and the track was being cleared of snow.

Then there came a sudden jerk, the fireman looked back to see that Douglas had buffered up to the break van.

Henry's Driver went back to talk with Douglas' crew, while Henry's fireman gave some of his hot cocoa to Nayuki.

"Thank you," she said, "how long will it take to get to the hotel?"

"Just about ten minutes after we get down the other side of Gordon's hill, which isn't too far from here. I only hope that those trucks remain good tonight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They are troublesome trucks," answered Henry, "whenever they can find a chance, they will try any one of their stupid tricks to hold us engines back and make us late."

"I don't think we need to worry about those trucks tonight Henry," called his fireman, "remember Douglas' incident years ago?"

"Oh yeah," Henry chuckled and explained everything about the 'break van' incident to Nayuki.

The trucks however were in the mood to play some tricks and they didn't care if Douglas was on their tails and Henry was on the front end.

"We're bound to have some fun boys!" said one of the middle trucks, "wait till we reach the hill!"

"Yeah," they all said, "wait till the hill! Wait till the hill!"

Henry and his fireman heard nothing, and not even his driver heard the truck's plan as he walked back to the cab.

Once he was back in the cab, he pulled on the whistle train and Douglas replied back to him.

"Dinna fesh yurself Henry!" called Douglas, "we'll be fine gettin' over yon hill."

"Thanks Douglas!" called Henry.

Henry's Driver opened the regulator and Henry started to move, the trucks then began to move, then Douglas started to push on the buffer beams of the break van.

All went well, until they reached the hill. Gordon's hill is the biggest hill on the entire Island of Sodor and the steepest too. Henry was going cheery red in the face as they climbed the hill.

"Steady yourself Henry," called his Driver, "the last thing we need is for you to overwork yourself."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he panted.

"That's what he thinks," whispered one of the trucks, "alright boys! HOLD BACK!"

And that's what they did, the trucks began to hold back. Douglas could feel the buffers bash into his own.

"Och, what do yoo think yoo are doin'?" he asked angerily.

Henry meanwhile could really feel the weight of the train behind him, "stop that!" he cried, "I don't need you holding me back...NOT TONIGHT!"

"Too bad," shouted the trucks, "we do whatever we want, like it or not!"

Henry tried harder and harder, but it was hard work to climb that hill. Nayuki could tell that Henry was having a tough time getting over the hill and trying to stop the trucks from playing their stupid tricks, she wanted to help.

"You can do it Henry!" she cried, "keep on going! I know you can get this train over the hill!"

Henry could hear Nayuki's encouraging words and right away, he felt more determination than ever before.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" he huffed and puffed.

The Driver and fireman were surprised by the determination of their engine, "I've never see Henry build up this much determination and strength before," said the Driver.

"I know what you mean," said the fireman, "we've given Henry some encouraging words before and yet, Henry usually stops."

Still they decided to give Henry a little extra help, the Driver opened the regulator even more and the fireman placed more coal into the firebox. Nayuki continued to shout encouraging words and Henry puffed on even harder.

The trucks were surprised by Henry and so was Douglas.

"I've never seen yon Henry wurk this hard," he thought to himself, "keep it up guld auld Henry!"

"I will!" he shouted.

"I believe in you Henry," shouted Nayuki, "you can beat the trucks!"

This continued on for quite a while, Henry's smoke was turing into a darker shade of grey and his cheeks were now bright red. Within minutes, Henry could see the top of the hill.

"We're almost there! We're almost there!" he called to his crew.

The Driver looked out of the cab to see the top of the hill was getting closer and closer.

"By golly, we are nearly at the top, keep it going Henry!" he cried.

The fireman and Douglas were also shouting out to Henry, but Nayuki was louder as she shouted to Henry.

"I can do it, I can do it," he huffed and puffed. Then at last, there he was...at the very top of the hill, "I've done it! I've done it!" he cheered excitedly.

"Well done Henry," smiled his Driver, "you did it!"

Henry was now out of breath, he was using his energy to keep the train rolling, but he was proud to have gotten over the top and now is going down the other side.

Once at the bottom of the hill, Douglas was uncoupled from the train and puffed back up, tender first.

"Well done guld auld Henry!" he cried, "yoo were splendid."

Henry blew his whistle as a way to say 'thank-you' to Douglas. Then once he had his steam preasure up again, Henry continued on his way.

The trucks chattered agmost themselves, "maybe we shouldn't hold back on Henry anymore," said one of them, "he's stronger than he looks. He'll probably break us into pieces if we do that again."

The rest of the journey was smooth running, the trucks were behaved and Henry enjoyed listening in to some of Nayuki's stories of past compitations as she told him and his crew.

Soon enough, they reached the hotel platform where another woman could be seen, looking worried. It was Mrs. Akiko.

When Nayuki came out, Mrs. Akiko stopped looking worried and showed a small smile and was crying a little. Nayuki ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry that I had worried you," Nayuki said, then she explained about what happened, "thankfully Henry and his crew gave me a ride here."

"We would have been here sooner, had it not been for the trucks," said Henry meekily.

"Well thank you very much Henry," said Mrs. Akiko, "thank you for bringing my daughter here safely."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled.

"I would like to say thank you too," smiled Nayuki, "I hope I'll get the chance to meet up with you and your wonderful crew again."

"Oh I'm sure you'll get to see us more often than you think," said Henry's Driver, "we'll be passing by Wellsworth from time to time, just listen for our whistle."

"I will."

Henry whistled quietly, then he puffed slowly away with the Flying Kipper train in tow. Nayuki and Mrs. Akiko waved happily till the big green engine was out of sight.

At around midnight, Henry pulled into a big engine shed, known as Tidmouth sheds where seven engines were waiting for him. One was a dark green tender engine named Emily, she had big wheels and is the only female engine in the sheds. Sitting next to Emily was an old engine with bright blue paint and the number two on the sides of his tender, his name is Edward. In between Edward and Henry, was another blue engine named Gordon, he's much bigger and has the number four on the sides of his tender. Next to Henry on the left was a bright red tender engine with a number five on the side of his tender, his name is James. A green small tank engine with the number six was sitting beside James, his name is Percy. The last engine in the sheds was a blue tank engine with big water tanks and a number one on the sides, his name is Thomas.

"Have a good run with the Flying Kipper tonight Henry?" asked Edward.

"Indeed I did," he smiled, "although I did have a problem with the trucks on Gordon's hill, but I did have a little help."

"From Douglas of course," grumbled Gordon, "I remember seeing him there when I went threw with the express."

"Well Douglas did help, but that's not all who helped me."

"It had to be your crew," groaned James, "it's not different from us, we usually have a back engine helping us up Gordon's hill and our crews usually do cheer us on till we reach the top."

"I think it is different," said Emily, "I can see it with Henry right now."

It was true, Henry was blushing bright red, "it was a girl cheering me on."

"A girl was cheering you on?" asked James in surprise, then he scoffed, "she's probably not real at all, Henry's probably just made her up."

"Oh be quiet," snapped Emily, "now Henry, why don't you tell us who this girl was."

"Her name was Nayuki Minase."

"NAYUKI MINASE?" asked all the engines at once. James for one, was at a lost for words.

"Who is Nayuki?" asked Percy, "I've heard her name a few times, but I have never met her or heard anything about her."

"She is the captain of a trackteam," answered Thomas, "she's famous, because she always wins every compitation and because she can run really fast. My Driver's daughter was talking about her just the other day, she's actually worried about losing to someone as famous as Nayuki."

"Getting back to our topic of discussion," rumbled Gordon, "Henry, you said that Nayuki was cheering you on - was she just standing on the side of my hill?"

"Actually no, she had missed her train away from the docks, so she asked my crew and I if she could ride with us to her hotel. I had to convince my crew to allow onboard, thankfully they did and so we went on our way, then once we were past Edward's Station, we had the small problem of the trucks acting up. Then I heard Nayuki cheering me on, and just like that, I continued on with more strength then I ever had before."

As he listened in, James began to snigger, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a girlfriend."

"Shut up James!" snapped Henry angerily, "she is not my girlfriend!"

"It's okay Henry," called out Thomas, "you know James is only teasing you."

"I know that, I'm just wondering how I got that extra puff of energy to get over the hill."

"We won't know till the next time that happens," said Emily, "now I suggest we get some rest, we've all had a busy day."

"No rest for me," said Gordon importantly, "I need to go collect the express and bring it to the end of the line. I'll see all of you tomorrow morning!"

With that, Gordon blew off some steam and clattered away out of the shed, rolled over the turntable and away to the coach yards. Then the table was set for James, who grumbled dreadfully.

"Typical that I have to shunt trucks tonight," he sniffed, "where are Duck and Oliver when we need them?"

"They're busy on their branch line," said his Driver, "now stop whining you silly engine and let's go!"

James sulked sadly out of sheds and into the cold again.

"Maybe now we can get some rest," said Percy cheekily, then he looked over to Henry, "do you think you'll get to see Nayuki again?"

"I hope so."

"I think you will," said Edward, "the track where the compitation is behind held can be seen from the main line just before Wellsworth, so I have a strong feeling that you can see it as you go about your work."

"It all depends of when I go by there," Henry muttered to himself.

One by one, all the engines went off to sleep, except for Emily, "I know how you feel Henry, I know how you feel." Then at last she closed her eyes and went off to sleep.


	2. Henry Cheers On

Okay, it's time to continue on with the next installment of 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor'. The first chapter was the basic introduction to the series. Something I forgot to mention last time, is that the 'Tidmouth Sheds' conversation was actually based on the conversation I had originally done for the original version of this story, in chapter 2. Anyhow, that's all that I have to say, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 2: Henry Cheers On**_

The next morning was sunny, but still a little chilly. Henry the Green Engine could feel the cold wind blow across his funnel as he raced through the countryside with some empty coaches.

"It sure is cold today," said Henry's Driver.

"Actually, it's a bit on the warm side today," said the fireman.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm serious. I'm surprised that you didn't notice it, since I'm not wearing my scraf today."

The Driver sighed deeply, "I wish I was an engine like you, Henry, then I wouldn't feel the cold wind as it blows."

"It's not like we engines can't feel the cold wind too," he said, "we can still feel it blow on us and we do feel cold at certain times. Besides, you should remember the old saying 'Be careful what you wish for'."

"Henry does have a point," said the fireman.

"I guess so," sighed the Driver.

At around this time, Nayuki and her team were practising at the track near Edward's station. They were taking a few laps around the track, despite the cold winds blowing.

"I wish we were practising inside," said one of the other girls, "it's way too cold out here."

"We'll be okay," said Nayuki, "besides, once we get started, you won't even feel the cold wind blowing."

"Not until we catch our breath again," the girl groaned.

Once they had gotten their breath back, the girls went back to practising. Nayuki was remembering all that Yuichi told her before she left "don't push yourself too hard".

"I'll try," she kept saying to herself.

Just as she was racing around another corner of the track, she heard a loud whistle, right away, she knew who it was. Within minutes, Henry came into view, slowing down just before the station.

The Driver blew the whistle to cheer Nayuki on.

"Thank you!" she called happily.

After a few minutes, the training was done for the day, the other girls went inside the station to warm up, while Nayuki walked over to greet Henry.

"I'm glad to see you again, Henry," she smiled, "I want to thank you greatly for bringing me to the hotel."

"You're welcome..."

"Well, well, well," said another voice, "if it isn't the famous Nayuki Minase, what a surprise."

Both Henry and Nayuki looked down the platform to see a young blonde haired girl, standing close by. She didn't look too friendly at all, but what was most surprising about her, was that she was wearing the Sodor team's logo on her sweater.

"Do I know you?" asked Nayuki in a kind way.

Henry didn't look so kind, "I know you," he said angerily, "you're Melissa, she the daughter of Thomas' Driver and she also happens to be one of the team's fastest runners. Despite that, she can be a troublemaker, as I remember when she and her little pals coupled me to the buffers in a siding and I pulled them right out, no thanks to her."

"That was funny," said Melissa, sounding like she was proud for what she did. Then she looked over to Nayuki, "I've heard that you're suppose to be the fastest runner of your team, but we'll see how fast you really are, when the time comes for your team to face off aganist mine."

She turned and walked proudly away.

"She seems to be a little boastful, doesn't she?" asked Nayuki.

"A little too much," muttered Henry quietly.

Then they heard the guard's whistle, Henry's Driver blew on the whistle, opened the regulator and the big green engine puffed away. All the while, Nayuki was waving to him, till he was out of sight.

That day proved to be extra busy, as more and more people were coming in on boats or by planes at the Sodor Airport. Alot of these people were indeed the other teams for the trackstar contest.

On his third run back from the docks, Henry had to stop at a red signal.

"Why is the signal red?" he asked.

"I don't know why," said his Driver, "I guess we'll have to wait till the reason for the delay appears."

So Henry waited, he didn't have to wait for too long as a small black diesel shunter raced by with some trucks, strangely enough, his name is Diesel.

"Hello Old Square Wheels," he called in a cheeky way, "were you shunted out of the way? That's good, cause that's what should happen to your kind of engines anyways."

"Shut up," snapped Henry crossly.

Diesel cackled in a dark way as he rumbled away.

"That Diesel," grumbled Henry, "between him and Melissa, I can't tell which one is worse."

"Oh well," said his Fireman, "it's better to ignore those two, they only want attention."

Henry silently agreed as he looked back up to the signal, it had changed to green, which meant that now Henry could be on his way again.

As he raced through Edward's Station, Henry could see Melissa was bullying her team-mates to pick up the pace, while she herself was sitting practise out.

"You should be practising," said her coach.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, "I've always done this and I always win the compitation, every single year."

"You'll lose this year," shouted Henry, "especially since Nayuki and her team-mates are in the compitation."

Melissa shouted back at Henry with angry shouts, thankfully his puffing noises drowned her voice out.

In a short while, Henry was stopping at the hotel station. Nayuki and her mother, Mrs. Akiko, were waiting there.

"I wonder what they are doing here," thought Henry to himself.

The coach doors opened, lots of people were coming out, but there were four people getting off the train that Nayuki knew very well. One was her cousin, Yuichi and the other three, were young teenage girls.

The first girl, had short brown hair and a red hair band on top of her head, her name was Ayu. The other two girls had the same shade of brown hair, but one was smaller than the other one. The taller girl had long hair, while the other girl had short brown hair. They were Kaori and Shiori Misaka.

"How was your trip?" asked Nayuki.

"A little rough," groaned Yuichi, who looked a little sick.

"I wasn't running roughly," said Henry, "you couldn't have gotten sick from me."

"It wasn't you," said Ayu, "he got sick while we were riding the boat, we got into a rough storm, so..."

"We were tossed and turned," groaned Yuichi.

Mrs. Akiko walked over to Yuichi and gave him something that made him feel a little better at once.

"So who's your big green friend here?" asked Yuichi.

"This is Henry, he actually brought me to the hotel after I missed my train yesterday."

"That was nice of him," said Kaori, then she turned to face Henry, and one by one, they all introduced themselves to him. Henry was proud to meet them.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I'm needed elsewhere," just as Henry said that, the guard blew his whistle and his Driver opened the regualtor, "see you all later, oh and Nayuki..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Watch out for that Melissa, she'll do anything to stop you from winning."

"Thanks for the warning!"

Nayuki waved to Henry again, till he was out of sight.

"If I didn't know any better," chuckled Yuichi, "I'd say that you and Henry were falling in love."

"We are not!" snapped Nayuki, "What is wrong with you?"

"I was only joking, don't take it too seriously."

"Besides, I thought you guys were too busy to come."

"That wasn't true," said Shiori, "we were going to surprise you by coming to see you compete."

"Thank you," smiled Nayuki.

Late that night, Henry backed into his berth, where six other engines were there. Edward, James, Percy and Emily were there, but there were too other engines there. One was a brown tram engine with the number seven on his side, his name was Toby. The other engine was a dark green pannier tank engine with the letters 'G.W.R' on the side of his tanks, his real name is Montaque, but he's known by many other engines as 'Duck'.

"Is Gordon still out pulling the express?" Henry asked.

"Yes, and what a shame too," sniffed James crossly, "I should be taking the late night express, but no, the Fat Controller choses Gordon instead, and now I have to wait for Molly to finish shunting my train."

"You should be doing the job yourself," said Duck firmly.

"Nonsence. An important spendid red engine like myself should never have to shunt."

"I shunted my own coaches today," said Henry, "And I didn't complain."

James snickered quietly, "I think I know why, it's because you were looking forward to seeing your lovely friend, Nayuki."

"Now, now, James," said Toby wisely, "there's no need to tease Henry."

"I think that I should," he snickered, "Henry and that girl act like they are in love..."

Henry wheesed steam crossly into James' face, "we are not! We're just friends, and that is all."

"Whatever you say, lucky engine."

James just continued to snicker quietly, while the other engines looked away from James. Henry knew that James was only teasing, but he wasn't really thinking about that, he was mostly thinking about what kind of tricks that Melissa would pull on Nayuki and her team.

That night, Diesel was delivering some oil wagons into a siding that sat close to the track-star's field.

Melissa was also near by. As Henry had feared, Melissa was thinking about how to make sure that her team was going to win the compitation, then when she saw Diesel's load - she came up with a sneaky idea.

"If I spill that oil on the track, then the other teams will fall and lose the compitation. I know that my team isn't going to be competing tomorrow, so it won't affect them."

She snuck over to Diesel's cargo, only to be seen by the diesel shunter himself.

"Go," he said, "have some fun."

It was like he wanted Melissa to ruin everything for the next day, reason why was unknown, but still, it didn't matter, as Melissa grabbed a bucket and got some oil out of the tanker. She snuck away from Diesel and his driver, then she went over to the racetrack, and spilled it on one spot.

"Perfect," she snickered, "nobody is going to beat the Sodor team now."

Thinking that she was going to get away with this, she walked away.

The next morning, the compitation was on! As Melissa had planned, the oil slick on the track had caused three teams to crash and lose the compitation.

"Perfect," she snickered, "I'll be sure to win now."

At around the time that Nayuki and her team was about to begin, Henry arrived with some trucks full of boxes of sand. Henry had to stop at the station to allow Gordon and Hank the American Engine to pass with passenger trains.

"You won't believe what's been going on," Nayuki was saying to Henry and his crew, "some of the other teams have been wiping out on that one turn of the track."

Henry's Driver looked stumped, "I wonder why that's been happening."

"Don't know," said the fireman, "it could be ice."

"Or maybe something slicker than ice, something that makes engines or people slip," everyone looked at Henry surprised. Henry however, looked like he had a plan, "why don't you put some of the sand we've got on your shoes, that might work."

"Sand on shoes?" asked the Driver, "I'm not sure if that would work."

"I'm willing to try," said Nayuki.

The fireman also looked eager to try the plan, "I'll get you some sand, but how you're going to make it stick to your shoe is beyond me."

So the fireman walked over to one of the trucks, and brought over one of the boxes full of sand. Nayuki then placed some of that sand on the snow on the bottom of her shoe.

"That should do it," she smiled.

"Good luck Nayuki," cheered Henry, "I know you can do it."

Nayuki smiled and ran off to join her team for the next challenge.

Gordon thundered through the station and raced towards the hill, just as the race began. The teams ran along smoothly, then it got down to the last runners, that's when it happened - again.

Three of the four fell on the oil slick and fell onto the ground. The only one who didn't wipe out was...Nayuki! The sand on her shoes had helped her get over the oil slick and continue running to the finish line.

"That was remarkable," gasped the Driver, "I thought for sure that she would have wiped out."

"Not true," smiled Henry, "it's the same as engines. Sometimes, when there is oil on the rails, we use the sand to get over that oil slick, which always works. I figured the same could be true for Nayuki."

"You are one clever engine," smiled the fireman.

The judges congraduated Nayuki for winning the race, and announced that her team would be moving onto the next stage of the contest. One of the judges walked over to the oil slick spot, he was shocked by what he found.

"It's no wonder why so many contestants fell," he said, "there's oil on the track!"

"What?" shouted another judge, then he looked over to Nayuki, "why didn't you trip and fall?"

"It's simple," she said, and lifted up her shoe to show, "I placed some sand on the bottom part of my shoe, a friend of mine thought it was a good idea, after seeing everyone else trip and fall."

"That is clever," said the same judge.

"Told you so," said the fireman, winking at his green engine.

"For now on," said the first judge, "someone will keep watch at night, so that something like this doesn't happen again."

"Now there's one question remaining," said the second judge, "where did the oil come from?"

"And more importantly," said a familar voice, it was the Fat Controller, who had seen everything, "who did this. Whoever caused all this trouble, will have me to answer to."

Melissa silently gulped quietly, she was looking worried, especially when the stationmaster came up.

"I think I might know where the oil came from," he said, "Diesel was bringing in some oil tankers last night, and from what I could see from my office, he was talking to someone."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Nayuki.

"No, I didn't see who it was."

Melissa sighed deeply, she hadn't been caught yet and by the looks of things, she wasn't going to get caught anytime soon.

"That was too close," she thought to herself.

"Don't you worry," said the Fat Controller, "when I see Diesel, I will ask him of who he was talking to."

Now Melissa was looking worried, all over again.

When the Fat Controller did catch up with Diesel, he was hoping to get some answers, but he was in for a surprise.

"I know it was your job to deliver the oil last night," said the Fat Controller firmly, "but I would like to know who you were talking to. The stationmaster said that you were talking to someone just before the oil was spilled on the track-star's track."

"I don't remember seeing the person," said Diesel, "it was too dark to see the person probably."

"Do you remember the person's voice?"

"Not really, there was so much nosie that..."

"You were the only engine in the yards of Maithwaite yesterday!" snapped the Fat Controller, "was it male or female?"

"Female," Diesel muttered quietly.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know."

"But how will you catch this person?" Diesel's Driver asked curiously.

"We'll find a way," he then turned on his heel and walked sternly away.

After the long day's work, Henry was resting in the yards of Maithwaite, getting his tender filled with water. Whilst he was waiting, he noticed a young girl coming over to see him, it was Shiori Misaka.

"I heard from Nayuki that you came up with the idea to use sand on her shoes."

"That's right," he said, "it just came to me after Nayuki told me about what's been going on."

"That was a clever plan of yours. Thanks to you, Nayuki and her team are going onto the next stage of the compitation," then she asked, "is it okay if I draw a picture of you?"

Henry looked surprised, "you want to paint a picture of me?"

"Yes," smiled Shiori.

"Well...okay," smiled Henry, "I have plenty of time before I'm due to go back to the sheds."

And so, that's what Shiori did, she drew the picture of Henry, while his fireman continued to fill up the tender.

After less than twenty minutes, Shiori was finally done and showed the picture to Henry and his crew.

"I look great," smiled Henry.

It was then that Nayuki, Yuichi and Mrs. Akiko arrived. Shiori showed them the picture of Henry, they all liked it.

"You're getting better with drawing," said Yuichi, "although I think you're forgetting something in the picture."

"What would that be?" asked Shiori.

"You missed Nayuki, she is Henry's little girlfriend."

"Oh shut up!" snapped Nayuki, looking really angry, "I am not Henry's little girlfriend."

Henry was also cross, that he blew his steam at Yuichi. When the steam had disappeared, Yuichi was soaked from head to toe, he didn't look too happy.

"Sorry," said Henry, "I don't know what came over me."

Nayuki didn't mind as she trying hard not to laugh at what happened.

"Looks like you got your shower," she giggled, "like it or not."

Yuichi didn't look too pleased, especially as he saw Mrs. Akiko, Nayuki and Henry chuckling quietly. He couldn't help it, as he soon started laughing himself.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you're moving on in the compitation," Henry said to Nayuki, "I knew you could win."

"Thanks for cheering me on Henry," she smiled, "I don't know what I would have done without you shouting to me to keep going."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Nayuki smiled, then she, Yuichi, Shiori and Mrs. Akiko backed off, as the Driver opened the reserver and Henry backed off to collect his next train for the yards at Tidmouth.

When he finally returned to Tidmouth sheds. Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Emily and Duck were there, five of them were sleeping.

"Why are you still up, Thomas?" asked Henry.

"I'm just thinking about the compitation, I think it was Melissa that caused that oil slick on the racetrack."

"If she did, she's not going to get away with this, especially since the Fat Controller has spoken with Diesel."

"Except for one thing, Diesel never mentioned who the person was that spilled that oil on the track. He said it was too dark to really see who did that, but I have a strong feeling that it was Melissa."

"I'm sure it was her too," said Henry, sounding a little angry, "she's not going to get away with this. Sooner or later, she'll get caught."

"Indeed," agreed Thomas.

Within a few minutes, the two engines went off to sleep. Thinking about the compitation and seeing Nayuki winning today's challenge.


	3. Slippery Conditions

Okay, here's episode 3 at last! In this episode, we'll see what happens when Henry and Nayuki have to deal with some dangerous ice on the rails, plus we'll get to see more engines come into this story, plus we'll see more of the 'Kanon' characters get their own moment in the spotlight. Also, I've added in some references from some of the Annual stories, see if you can guess which ones I'm talking about. It's going to be a slippery ride, so hang on to your seat real tight! Enjoy!

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 3: Slippery Conditions**_

Nayuki was indeed making her team proud as the days went past, she would always beat the other teams and win first place, some people were still surprised that she could run so fast.

Since the fields were close to the railway, Nayuki often saw many engines pass by, they would often see the teams as they waited for their passengers to board, like Oliver the Great Western Engine was doing one day. He had been called away from the work on the Little Western to help with passenger trains.

"Keep going!" Oliver called.

Although Nayuki was glad to hear the engines cheering her on, she mostly liked hearing another engine call out to her and wish her luck. Right on time, just as she was beginning another race, Henry came into view. Although he was pulling a goods train, he did get his chance to call out "good luck Nayuki!"

"Thanks Henry!" she called, and she continued on.

Henry was hardly out of sight when he heard some loud cheering, he had to guess that Nayuki had won her race.

He got his answers that night, "did she win?" Henry asked his Driver.

"She sure did," answered his Driver, "I heard from mother, Mrs. Akiko, that she did win the race, she was actually faster today than normal."

"Looks like you've become Nayuki's official cheerleader," James teased.

"No I haven't," grumbled Henry, "I'm just cheering her on like anyone else would."

"Not Melissa or Diesel," called Duck from his engine berth, "I think they really hate Nayuki."

"You know that for a fact?" James asked.

Duck didn't answer, but Henry did, "he does have a point about Diesel, if you recall what happened when Diesel first came to our railway. He told lies about Duck and..."

"Gave us those horrible names too," James grumbled, "he called me 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron', I certainly didn't being called that."

"You think that's bad, he called me 'Old Square Wheels', remember?"

"You did deserve that name, remember your incident on the hill with the trucks?"

"Shut up," snapped Henry, "besides, it wasn't my fault, it was trucks as you can recall."

"Alright you two," called Edward from his berth, "there's no need to argue. That's all in the past, now why don't we get some sleep, I think we're going to be working harder tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"Driver told me that we might be getting a blizzard tonight, so we'll need to take extra care."

Edward was right about the blizzard, but what he or anyone else knew, was that before the blizzard, freezing rain had come down hard, which made things slippery.

Then when the snow came down, it covered the ice and proved to be a dangerous hazard.

By morning, the Island of Sodor was a blanket of white. Everywhere anyone looked, they could only see snow, but despite it all, nothing really changed.

Except for Donald and Douglas, who were coupled back to back and a van in between their tenders. They weren't alone today, as Hiro the Japanese Engine was going to help them clear snow away.

The Fat Controller arrived at the sheds to give out the jobs for the day.

"Please sir," James begged, "can I take Hiro's passengers today?"

"I'm afriad not James," he said, "you are to work on the Little Western with Duck and Oliver, since Donald and Douglas are going to be clearing the tracks, Hank will be taking Hiro's passengers."

James grumbled dreadfully about it, instead of pulling passengers, he had to shunt trucks.

Once the jobs were given out, the engines set out, one by one, to pull their trains and the Fat Controller walked back into his car and drove off back to his office.

At around this time, Nayuki and her team were being taken to Wellsworth by Bertie the Bus. When they arrived however, they were in for some bad news.

"The compitation is cancelled for today," said one of the judges, "ice has been found on the track, it's too dangerous for any of you."

"Why not use the sand trick that Nayuki came up with?" asked Melissa, who was standing far away from Nayuki's track team.

"We tried that already, but this a big track don't forget. By the time we clear the track of the ice and the snow, it'll be dark."

The teams were upset when they heard this, but Nayuki felt worse than any of her team-mates.

"What a shame," said Melissa, who was sounding like she wasn't upset at all, "you guys lucked out today, cause we'd have beaten you for sure." She walked away, chuckling at her own wit.

Nayuki and her team went back to the bus stop to wait for Bertie, but they were in for a shock to find out their bus was being towed away by Butch the Tow Truck.

"What happened to Bertie?" Nayuki asked.

"I think I know what happened," said one of her team-mates, "I think our bus slipped on the ice and went crashing into a snowdrift."

"That would explain why he's being towed away," said another team-mate.

"So how are we going to get back to the hotel now?" asked another team-mate.

It was then that they heard a loud whistle coming from the platform, it was Henry. He was pulling some passenger coaches behind him as he been assigned to passenger duties today.

"Henry!" cried Nayuki, "he could take us back to the hotel."

Nayuki and her team walked over to the platform, while being careful as they walked along. When they got to the platform, Nayuki explained to Henry's Driver and fireman about the compitation being cancelled, and about Bertie's little accident.

"We're not going by the hotel just yet," said Henry's Driver.

"But we will later on," Henry interupted, "it'll be a while, but we'll get you there."

"Thank you Henry, I know I can always count on you to help in a tight spot."

Henry blushed a small shade of red, thankfully Nayuki didn't see him blush at that moment. She and her team went over to the station to get tickets for the train, then they climbed on board into the coaches.

Once all the passengers were onboard, the guard blew his whistle, and Henry puffed on his way.

Throughout the morning, Henry and his passenger ran into no trouble at all, the tracks were all clear and he had a good head of steam. Nayuki and her team didn't mind the long run, they enjoyed watching all the scenary flash by them.

"They're lucky to be in the coaches," groaned Henry's Driver, "cause it's freezing in here."

"I wish it was freezing in here," said Henry's fireman, "I'm sweating over here."

Henry chuckled quietly to himself as he listened to his crew.

By the time Henry reached the end of the line, the weather began to change. Dark grey clouds hang over head, Henry and his crew were concerned.

"They look like snow clouds to me," said his Driver, "I think we're about to puff into another blizzard."

He was right, cause within minutes, snow started to come down. Lightly at first, then faster and faster, and soon enough, it was a full blown blizzard.

Visibility was quite poor, poor Henry couldn't anything, not even his buffer beams.

"We must keep going, we must keep going," he panted.

"Careful now Henry," cautioned the Driver, "since we can't see anything, we might run into trouble."

"Especially if we can't see the signals," added the fireman.

Henry kept his eyes open, but it was a little difficult to do, as the snowflakes went into his eyes and sting them. Henry didn't like that one bit.

The crew had to bring Henry's speed down a little, which meant that he was going to be late.

"Gordon will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out."

"Never you mind about Gordon," said his Driver, "just keep your eyes out for signals and stations."

Henry did his best, and despite having trouble seeing in that blizzard, Henry managed to spot the stations and signals. He stopped carefully, and waited patiently while passengers got off at the stations.

"I can see why you like Henry," said one of Nayuki's team-mates, "he sure is determined, isn't he?"

"He is," said Nayuki, "he's a good hard working engine, that's why I'm sure everyone likes him."

Still, with that blizzard surronding Henry, he was still having a few problems. The dangerous part of the run however was yet to come. Henry had no idea that there was a patch of track that covered in thick ice.

Henry's wheels soon rolled over it, and they span furiously out of control.

"Oh my," gasped Henry, "What is going on?"

His Driver didn't answer him, he was trying hard to stop Henry's wheels from spinning like that, but it wasn't doing any good. Henry's wheels spun on the ice, while the train went slower and slower.

"What's going on?" asked one the other passengers.

"Henry," groaned Nayuki, "something must be wrong with him."

Henry's wheels span on the thick ice, until he finally felt his wheels touch solid steal rails again, the Driver slowed the train down until it came to a stop.

"That was terrible," Henry groaned quietly.

The guard came up to the front of the train to see what was going on.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Henry slipped on some ice," answered the Driver, "his wheels wouldn't stop spinning no matter how many times I tried to stop him. He used up a lot of steam too, so it might be a while yet before we get rolling again."

"But about the other engines?" asked the guard, "won't they run into us if we just sit here and wait?"

"We'll just have to inform everyone else to use a different track," said the fireman, "I remember seeing a signalbox a while's away from here, though you might want to be careful going that way."

The guard went back to the train to inform the passengers of what's going on, then after getting his snowshoes on, he walked to the back of the train to place an 'end of train' device, then he set off to the signalbox.

Signals were soon changed, and points were reseted, for a while, everyone sighed in relief, until they noticed another problem, "one set of points is frozen," cried the signalman, "and to make things worse, Hank is due to come by with his passenger train."

"Oh no," groaned the guard, "well we better hope that he's getting a good look out."

The guard thanked the signalman for his help, then he walked off back to the train to see how Henry was.

"Henry just needs a few minutes, and he'll be ready to go," said the Driver.

"We might not even have a few minutes," said the guard, "Hank is due to come through soon, the signalman can't change the points to send Hank onto another line, so we'd better get moving now!"

At this time, Nayuki was walking over to the cab.

"You should be waiting with the other passengers in the coaches," said the guard.

"It's okay," said Henry's fireman, "she's got permission to come over to the cab."

After some explaining, the crew told Nayuki about the problem that was coming their way.

"All we can now is hope," said Henry's Driver.

Just then, they heard a whistle blowing, it sounded american. It was Hank the American Engine, by the sounds of his whistle, he was coming, and he was coming fast!

"With all this snow coming down," groaned Henry, "and the ice on the rails, we might have a difficult time getting started."

"You can do it Henry," said Nayuki, "you did it before when those trucks acted up on Gordon's hill, I'm sure you can do it again."

Once again, Henry felt the same strength of determination that he felt on the hill, and almost right away, Henry felt his steam preasure rising.

"Here we go again," chuckled the Driver.

The guard went back to the last coach, while Nayuki climbed into Henry's cab. The Driver opened the regulator, and Henry started to roll. His wheels span once again on the ice, but Henry didn't give up.

"Must keep going! Must keep going!" he cried.

"You can do it Henry!" cried Nayuki.

With Nayuki once again calling out to him, Henry puffed and pulled, pulled and puffed, and soon, wheel turn by wheel turn, Henry began to move.

He was soon running at his normal speed, and soon rolled into a siding. The fireman went back to change the points, just as Hank came into view, they were just in time.

"Whoa, that was kinda close," said Hank.

When Hank had finally passed, Henry backed out of the siding, then he puffed on his way.

When he finally the hotel, the blizzard had finally passed. As he approached the platform, Henry could see Mrs. Akiko and Ayu waiting there. They were relieved to see that Nayuki and her team were okay.

"When that blizzard started, we started to worry about you," said Ayu.

"It's okay, we're fine, thanks to Henry and his crew again."

"It seems like you're always helping out in a situation like this," Ayu smiled to Henry.

"I'm not the only one," Henry smiled as he looked over to Nayuki, "Nayuki was helping me too, just like she did before."

Nayuki smiled at Henry, she was blushing a little.

"Come on Henry," said his Driver, "we're needed at the other stations, then we'll go back to the sheds for a rest."

"Well, I'll see you around," he called.

The guard blew his whistle, Nayuki, Mrs. Akiko and Ayu stepped back as Henry blew off steam, then with some turns of the wheels, Henry began to move away from the station.

When they were back in their hotel room, Mrs. Akiko made some hot chocolate for Nayuki.

"It's really cold out there," groaned Nayuki.

"Then why didn't you take the bus?" Yuichi asked.

"Bertie had crashed into a snowdrift, he was being towed away, that's why we were riding with Henry."

"It seems like Henry is always helping you out, it's almost as if he's your lucky mascot."

"Yuichi," she groaned, "that was uncalled for, Henry is just my friend, he's not my mascot."

"If you say so," he chuckled.

For the rest of the day, a special train was sent out to clear the line of all the ice. The work took a long time, but before nightfall, the tracks were all clear, and the trains were running to perfect timing once again.

Henry was quite glad that the lines were clear, he had no more problems while pulling his trains.

When he returned to the sheds, he pulled in feeling very tired.

"Well, well, well," chuckled James, who was also in the shed, "I heard about what happened to you today Henry."

"And how did you hear about that?"

"That boy Yuichi told me about it of course. I was wrong to say that you were Nayuki's mascot, she's your lucky mascot."

"There's no need to make fun of Henry," said Toby firmly, "if he hadn't acted as quickly as he did, then he and Hank would've gotten into a real serious accident, and all the passengers would be hurt, and that's no laughing matter."

James stopped laughing at that point.

The next day, the compitation continued. The track workers placed plenty of salt on the leftover ice, then they placed lots of sand all over the place.

All the teams did their very best, Melissa won her race, no thanks to her cheating ways.

Then when Nayuki and her team were ready to race, Henry arrived and called out to Nayuki to keep going. Hearing Henry call out to her again gave Nayuki all the determination she needed to win the race.

Only Melissa wasn't happy that Nayuki's team was still in the race.

"They're usually out of the race before they reach the finals," she thought angerily to herself, "I have to find some way to get her out of the compitation."

When the compitation was over for the day, Nayuki and the Fat Controller went over to Tidmouth Sheds to see Henry.

"I just came by to see you Henry," smiled Nayuki, "I wanted to say thank you for encouraging me during the race today."

"Like you have done several times before," James chuckled.

"That was uncalled for," said Nayuki.

"There's no need to be rude here James," huffed Henry.

"I wasn't being rude, I'm just telling the truth here."

James was soon hushed by the Fat Controller, while Nayuki and Henry talked for a while. While they were talking, Thomas came puffing into the sheds beside Henry.

"Hello there," he smiled, "you must Nayuki, am I right?"

"That's me," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine."

"It's nice to meet you too Thomas."

"Oh and sir," Thomas called, "did you find out who spilled that oil on the track-star's track?"

"No Thomas, I have not. Diesel won't tell me of who it was, no matter how many times I speak to him. But like I said before, when we find out who this, will have me to answer to."

"I sure hope you find out who it was soon," said Henry.

"I hope so too," agreed the Fat Controller.

After the visit was over, the Fat Controller and Nayuki said their good nights to the engines, then they headed off back to the hotel.

In the smelters yard that night, Melissa was looking around for some extra help.

"I have to find a way to get that Nayuki kicked out of the compitation," she said out loud.

"Is it for revenage?" asked a voice.

Melissa looked down the tracks to see both 'Arry and Bert, the scrap iron diesels standing under their own shed, they weren't alone though. As the owner of the voice was sitting close by, it was Diesel 10.

Diesel 10 is a big engine who has a big metal claw on his roof, and is always looking for ways to make the steam engine's lives a misery.

"It's not for revenage," said Melissa, "I just want my compitation to get kicked out."

Diesel 10 smirked, "if that's all, then you have come to the right place, I'll give you a hand with that, if you can do something for me."

Melissa looked at Diesel 10 with interest, "alright then, what do you want?"

"I'll explain it to you later, first things first, what's this person's name?"

"Nayuki Minase!"

'Arry and Bert gasped, "Diesel 10, you can't do this to her, she's a..."

"I'll do it!" he said.

"Good, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Melissa winked at Diesel 10, then she walked away.

When she was out of sight, Diesel 10 looked over to 'Arry and Bert, "don't worry lads, I won't do anything to the legendary Nayuki Minase, if anything, I'll make sure that it's Melissa that will get kicked out of the compitation."

"We like the way you think," they smiled.


	4. The Winter Dance

Finally, after almost a year, 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor' continues. This series was put on hold right after I completed the third episode, mostly because I had no more ideas to work with at the time - and as unbelievable it sounds, it's taken almost an entire year to finally come up with new ideas. In the last chapter, we saw the troublesome 'Melissa' ask Diesel 10 for help to sabotage Nayuki's chances of winning the compitation - well now in this episode, we're going to see if he will. A little note here, this series follows along right after the 13th season of Thomas & Friends, so that means you won't be seeing the Misty Island Engines, the Dieselworks diesels or the fire fighting duo. Also, there is one moment in this story that is based on a real life event where a man nearly got hit by uncoming commuter train. Anyhow, without further ado - here's the long awaited fourth episode of...

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 4: The Winter Dance**_

Melissa returned back to her house feeling quite pleased with herself, that was until her father, Thomas' Driver, saw her, "you're late getting home Melissa," he said firmly, "you said you would be home on time."

"Yeah I did say that, but I felt like staying out a little longer."

"Then you should've called and told us this. Both your mother and sister have been worried sick."

"Whatever," huffed Melissa, "I'm going to my room, see you in the morning."

"Hold on a second here Melissa, I want to talk to you for a minute. It involves what happened with that ice slick on the race-track, we know Diesel was involved in that stupid stunt, but I would like to know..."

"Can you just drop it already?" snapped Melissa, "nobody cares about that anymore, as far as I'm concerned, you should be focused on driving your blue puffball on wheels while I focus on winning the compitation."

"Young lady, you will not speak to me like that."

"I can speak to you anyway I want! Now good night!" Before her father could say another word, Melissa had walked out of the kitchen.

A second later, a young girl named Layla walked into the kitchen, "why were you and Melissa fighting daddy?" she asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I don't know," he sighed as he picked up his little girl, "I guess your sister just doesn't want to have a nice conversation with us anymore."

"She's changed ever since she joined the Sodor track team hasn't she?" Layla asked. Her father nodded sadly as he carried Layla up to her room.

The next morning, Nayuki and her team rode on Bertie the Bus to the track, they were actually early this time, so while they waited for the compitation to begin, they took the time to do some practice runs and excersises.

Bill and Ben, the China Clay twins, were shunting trucks in the yards. As they worked, they saw Nayuki and her team practicing.

"Is that the girl James was talking about the other day?" Bill asked his twin.

"Yep, that's her alright," giggled Ben, "she's beautiful, it's no wonder why Henry has a crush on her."

"I do not!" snapped a firm voice. The twins looked to see Henry coupling up to some trucks, "for the record, Nayuki and I are just friends and that's it - I'm not her mascot, or her boyfriend, I'm just a friend."

"Sure you are," the twins snickered.

Henry huffed crossly and blew steam at the twins, "stupid things," he muttered crossly as the guard's whistle blow, allowing Henry to leave.

It wasn't long before Henry reached the hill, he puffed with all his might just to keep the train moving, but like before, the trucks began to play their stupid tricks on him, "hold back! Hold Back!" they giggled.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Henry snorted in front.

Try as he might, Henry was losing the battle to the trucks, that was until...

_"You can do it Henry! Keep on going! I know you can get this train over the hill!" _He remembered what Nayuki said to him shortly after they first met, "I can do it! I can do it!" And like before, Henry gave it his all. He puffed and pulled, pulled and puffed until he finally reached the top of the hill and was rolling down the other side.

"Thanks Nayuki, for believing in me," Henry puffed quietly.

"Impossible," the trucks gasped, "he did it again! Maybe we shouldn't hold back on him anymore...Nah, we'll try again some other day."

Henry made good timing with his train and soon arrived at Vicarstown station with minutes to spare.

"Boy are you early," gasped the stationmaster, "we weren't expecting you for another twelve minutes or so. As you long as you're here, do you mind taking these passengers to Knapford? Their engine has broken down and has been taken to the Sodor Steamworks."

"Sounds like James," Henry thought cheekily to himself. "Of course we'll take the passengers, we don't have that much to do anyways, as long as it's okay with my crew."

"I don't see why not," said his Driver, "but we'll need to check with Sir Topham Hatt first."

"It's alright with me," said a familar voice, it was the Fat Controller.

"What are you doing here sir?" Henry asked.

"I had some important business to take care of here," he answered, "and I was waiting for Murdoch to arrive as he was collect me and the other passengers, that was until I heard that he broke down. I'm quite glad to see you right now, get yourself turned around and bring these passengers home."

"Yes sir," said Henry proudly.

Once he was uncoupled from the trucks, he went onto the nearest turntable at the old five stall roundhouse. Once he had been turned around, he was coupled up to the front of the train and pulled away once the guard's whistle blew.

Meanwhile, at the Sodor Iron works, Diesel 10 was bringing in some empty trucks. He looked around for two engines, "Splodge!" he called, "get out here!"

In less than a few seconds, two diesel shunters that looked alot like Diesel came out with nervous looks on their faces.

"Ah boss, it's Splatter," said the diesel with grey and purple paintwork.

"And I'm Dodge," said the other, who had grey and dark yellow paintwork.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," snarled Diesel 10, "I ain't got time to say both of your names. Now shut up and listen to what I have to say. Just last night, a young girl named Melissa came to my yards asking for a favour."

"You mean the Melissa of the Sodor team?" asked Splatter.

"I'm sure that's what he means," said Dodge.

"Yes that's who I mean!" snapped Diesel 10, causing the two diesel shunters to quiet down, "she wants me to sabotage the racing compitation so that she and her team will win."

"How terrible," gasped Splatter.

"She seems to be a sore loser to me," added Dodge, even his own Driver agreed with him.

"My thoughts excatly," agreed Diesel 10, "so I decided that instead of helping her, I'll ruin her chances of winning. This is where I'll need you two, if one of you is ever near the track at Wellsworth, I want you to listen in to when her team is going to play - then report it to me."

"But boss, that's not right..." said Splatter.

"I get his plan," said Dodge, "she's going to get what's coming to her when her own stupid plan backfires."

"At least you and I are on the same page Dodge," said Diesel 10, "you could learn a few things from him Splatter, now if you'll excuse me, I have to work to do." With that said, Diesel 10 rumbled off with his trucks.

"Great plan Diesel 10," said his Driver, "but what should happen if you get caught in the act?"

"I'll risk it, I'm just making sure that this cheater doesn't win. Just don't tell anyone!"

"I promise," sighed his Driver. Although Diesel 10 acted tough, deep down he does have a heart. He didn't want to see Melissa sabotage Nayuki's chances of winning the compitation, that was why he was doing this, although he would never admit it to anyone.

Back at Wellsworth, Henry was just arriving with the passenger train. Nayuki was doing the final laps of the race and like so many times before, she crossed the finish line first, winning the race for her team once again!

"Way to go Nayuki!" her team mates called out.

"You were great Nayuki," smiled Ayu.

"Thanks guys," she panted.

"Oh look Nayuki," Yuichi said with a chuckle, "there's your boyfriend!"

"Yuichi stop that!" snapped Ayu, "Nayuki and Henry are just friends, so stop saying that Henry is Nayuki's boyfriend!"

"Fine," he said, although he didn't sound like he was being serious.

The team's coach came up to speak with the team, "well done today ladies, you have done well today. Now go back to the hotel and get some rest...oh and before I forget, the compitation is being put on hold for a winter dance at the town hall tomorrow night." With that said, the coach walked away, at around the same time that Henry was pulling away from Wellsworth station. Before he was out of sight, he blew his whistle as if to say 'well done Nayuki!'

Out on the branch line, Thomas was bringing passengers to the junction. As he approached, he saw his Driver's wife and little girl Layla standing on the platform, "hello," he puffed to himself, "I wonder what this is all about."

"Hello honey," said Thomas' Driver, "is something wrong?"

"There is something wrong dear," said his wife, she was holding onto a piece of paper, "as I was cleaning up Melissa's room this afternoon, I found this on her desk."

She handed the paper over to her husband while Layla went up to the front to speak with Thomas.

"Melissa's being bad again," she said to Thomas, "and that's bad."

"Melissa being bad is bad, that's a good one," Thomas said with a quiet chuckle. Layla just giggled.

"I think I'll need to have a serious conversation with that girl when I get home," said his Driver. He didn't sound too happy.

Once out on the branch line again, Thomas spoke up, "excuse me, but is something wrong?" he asked his Driver.

"Nah nothing is wrong Thomas, I just need to have a little talk with my daughter tonight." Thomas knew his Driver wasn't telling the entire truth, but felt it was best not to say anything.

It was around eight in the evening when Melissa arrived back at her house, "smile now while you can Nayuki," she thought to herself, "for soon, my team will beat you and your team - then we'll see who's smiling." She chuckled quietly to herself as she walked into the house.

"Melissa," a firm voice said, "I need to talk to you."

"Unless you're going to tell me that you got me a dress for tomorrow night's winter dance, then there's nothing to talk about."

"Actually, it's about these papers your mother found on your desk earlier today..."

"What?" Melissa excalimed. She looked over to the table and found all her papers sitting on the table, "that's my personal space! You two are not allowed to go into my room!"

"Your mom went in there to clean up that mess you made in there," her dad said firmly. "We know of your plan to sabotage the compitation Melissa and what you did that day when there was ice on the track. I'm afraid I'm going have to put my foot down and ground you throughout the rest of the compitation."

Melissa started to laugh, "you are going to ground me?" she asked, "do you know my place on the team?"

"Yes you're the..."

"Captain. If I'm not there, then my team can't be in the compitation and you know, alot of girls trained hard for this compitation, you don't really want to disappoint them now do you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Fine," sighed her father, "you can compete in the rest of the compitation, just promise me you won't cheat again."

"I promise," she hid her right hand behind her back and crossed her fingers, she wasn't going to keep her promise. "I'm not going to lose this compitation," she thought to herself, "once Nayuki and her team are out, then there's no way my team will lose. There's only one champion on Sodor and that is me." She snickered to herself as she walked into her bedroom.

The next morning, James and Gordon were teasing Henry about being Nayuki's mascot or being her boyfriend, "will you be quiet about it already?" Henry asked angerily, "I've heard enough of that from Bill and Ben yesterday, I don't need to hear about it from you two."

"You know what I think Henry?" Emily asked, "I think they're jealous of you."

"What would we have to be jealous about?" Gordon asked, "in case you've forgotten, I pull the express from Tidmouth all the way to the end of the line."

"And I take important specials at least three times a week," added James.

"Maybe, but can you two get up Gordon's hill without a banker behind? James; you struggle with your trains up the hill - in fact, you often stop halfway up. And Gordon; you always get stuck on your hill and usually need a banker and yet Henry can get his train of troublesome trucks up and over the hill with no effort at all - that's what I meant by you two being jealous."

Before James or Gordon could say a word, the Fat Controller's car pulled up, "before I give out the jobs for today," he said, "I need to ask one of you engines to take the track teams to the town hall for the winter dance tonight, it's an important special."

"May I take it sir?" James and Gordon asked in unison.

"You can't take the special train tonight Gordon," said his Driver, "you've got the late night express remember?"

"And James," added his own Driver, "you're taking a goods train to Vicarstown tonight, so you won't be able to take the special."

"Way to rain on our parade," James said sarcastically.

The Fat Controller looked over to Henry, "since you seem to be the only engine that doesn't have that much to do, you can take the special tonight Henry. Remember to arrive at Knapford station at five O'Clock sharp."

"Yes sir," said Henry proudly.

The Fat Controller gave out the jobs for the day, then he got into his car and drove away. Gordon and James grumbled dreadfully, they had wanted to take the special tonight. Only Emily seemed to notice Splatter and Dodge rumbling by.

"I wonder what those two are up to?" she thought to herself.

"Come on Emily," said her Driver, "we've got to collect those coal trucks from the coaling plant."

"Alright, I'm all set to go," before she puffed away though, she spoke to Henry, "have a good time tonight Henry, you're just the right engine for the job." Then she puffed away.

"I would be the perfect engine for the job," sniffed Gordon.

"No I would!" huffed James.

The two engines were still arguing even when Henry was leaving the sheds for his first job.

At this time, Nayuki, Ayu and Mrs. Akiko were walking around the shopping district around Knapford. They were shopping for new dresses for the winter dance that night. As they walked along, Ayu slipped on a patch of ice and fell onto the ground, "ugu! I fell again."

"Are you okay Ayu?" Nayuki asked kindly.

"Yeah," she groaned. Nayuki held out her hand, Ayu grabbed it, then Nayuki helped her back to her feet, "I just slipped on a patch of..." Ayu didn't finish what she was saying, because she looking in a shop window.

Nayuki looked too and gasped.

"I think that dress would look fantastic on you Nayuki dear," said Mrs. Akiko.

"What do you say Nayuki? Would you like that dress?"

Nayuki looked at the dress for a few seconds, then she answered Ayu's question with a small on her face, "yes," she nodded, "let's get that dress."

And so, Mrs. Akiko, Ayu and Nayuki walked into the shop to buy the dress. While they were in there, they got dresses for both Ayu and Mrs. Akiko, then after buying the dresses, they went off to explore the rest of the town of Knapford before heading off back to their hotel.

By four that afternoon, the few remaining team's members were at Knapford station waiting for their train to arrive. Nayuki's team mates were all waiting for their captain, "I wonder where Nayuki is," said one of the members, "do you think she's coming to this winter dance?"

"I'm sure she's coming," said another team member.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I can see her coming right now!"

All the team members looked out to the parking lot and gasped - for there was Nayuki in that beautiful dress she had gotten earlier that day, she also had beautiful red high heeled shoes on and clip on earings.

"Nayuki!" gasped another team mate, "you look great! Where did you get that dress?"

"I got it from one of the shops in this town," she answered, "do you really like it?"

"Yes," her team-mates said in unison.

"You look smashing in that dress Nayuki," said Yuichi, who was also impressed. Nayuki just smiled.

An annoucement came out over the intercoms, "your attention please, the Winter Dance Special will be arriving within a few minutes. Please Remember to stand back behind the white line."

Following the announcement, Henry's whistle could be heard as he drew into the station. Before he entered though, another annoucement came over the intercoms, "your attention please, the stopping passenger train will be arriving momentarily, passengers are advised to stand behind the white line."

Upon hearing that message, Henry looked ahead to see a dark green diesel engine, named BoCo, coming towards the station with the stopping passenger train. Then he saw something which made him shout in horror! "Look Out!" he cried.

Nayuki heard Henry shouting, she looked over to the wooden platform to see Melissa running to platform one!

"Stop Melissa!" cried Nayuki, "you won't make it before that other train comes in!"

Melissa, still full of spite and hatred towards Nayuki, took no notice in the slightest. Someone else did however, "Stop you stupid girl!" Melissa stopped and looked to see that a porter had shouted at her.

"Why..." she began.

She never did finish what she was going to say - mostly because BoCo and his passenger train went dashing past in a tearing hurry, just missing Melissa with inches to spare.

"Is she okay?" Ayu asked.

"She's fine," huffed Henry, "but I think BoCo just gave her the scare of her life, it's about time someone did that - I'm only sorry it wasn't me who taught her that lesson."

Shortly after BoCo's last coach had come into the station, the people on platform one could finally see Melissa - she was as white as a ghost and with a terrified look on her face. She said nothing as she walked up to platform one, but someone did, "You're lucky BoCo missed you with inches to spare," this was coming from one of her team members, "what were you thinking?"

Still, Melissa didn't answer, she just got into one of the coaches and sat down on one of the seats.

"You alright BoCo?" Henry called out.

"Yes I'm fine," he called back, "That was a close call."

"Indeed it was - not to mention it was a reckless move."

It wasn't long before all the track team members were on board, the guard blew his whistle and Henry puffed proudly out of Knapford station. Despite the cold winter weather, Henry was having the time of his life, he had a good head of steam, the coaches behaved quite well and his wheels were spinning so fast that the siderods looked like blurs.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," he puffed proudly, he was pretending to be like Gordon.

In no time at all, Henry arrived at the town hall, "we're early once again," said Henry's Driver, "well done Henry."

"Thank you," smiled the big green tender engine. Since he had no other jobs for the night, Henry and his crew were allowed to stay and watch the winter dance. He watched as all the team members climbed out of the coaches and walked over to the town hall, then he was taken onto a siding out of the way.

Everyone had a great time, there were times when they danced alone and other times when couples got to dance together. After a few hours, the winter dance was almost over, the DJ called out, "we have time for one more request," he said, "which song would you folks like to hear next?"

Nayuki stepped forward and suggested, "Can you play the song 'Do You Believe in Magic?' "

"Certainly young lady," smiled the DJ. He put in a CD, pressed the play button on his sterio and the song began. This was the signal for everyone to start dancing again.

_Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart?_

_ How the music can free her whenever it starts_

_ And it's magic if the music is groovy_

_ It makes you fell happy like an old-time movie_

_ I'll tell you about the magic and it'll free your soul_

_ But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout a rock and roll_

_ If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_ If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_ Just go and listen it'll start with a smile_

_ It won't wipe off your face no matter hard you try_

_ Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_

_ How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_ If you believe in magic, come along with me_

_ We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_

_ And maybe, if the music is right_

_ I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_

_ And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_

_ How the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_ Yeah, do you believe in magic?_

_ Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_

_ Believe in the magic of rock and roll_

_ Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_ Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

_ Do you believe like I believe? Do you believe in magic?_

_ Do you believe like I believe? Do you believe in magic?_

_ Do you believe like I believe? Do you believe in magic?_

After the dancing was done, the teams walked out to their waiting coaches while Henry was brought back onto the front of the train. Once everyone was on board, Henry set off for another splendid run through the snowy countryside. He arrived at the big station with mintues to spare, all the team members thanked him for taking them to the dance and bringing them back.

"Your mascot's been a big help tonight hasn't he?" chuckled Yuichi.

Nayuki took no notice of him, she just walked up to where Henry was while Ayu scolded Yuichi for the joke about Henry being Nayuki's 'mascot'.

"I'm sorry about Yuichi," Nayuki said kindly to Henry, "he sometimes says things that are uncalled for."

"Nah it's okay," smiled Henry, "I've heard worse over the years. Still, I'm glad to see you had a good time at the dance...I have to ask though, were you the person who requested the song 'Do You Believe in Magic?' "

"Yes, that was me," Nayuki nodded, "do you like that song Henry?"

"Yes I do, it's one of my favourite songs."

"No kidding," chuckled his fireman, "Whenever that song plays on the radio, Henry askes us to turn up the volume so that he can sing along to it."

"Well that's something you and Nayuki have in common," said Ayu as she walked up to the front of the train, "cause she likes singing out loud too. Oh sorry Nayuki, was I not suppose to tell anyone that?"

"No it's okay Ayu, it's not really a secret."

"Alright...anyways, Bertie has arrived and is ready to take us back to the hotel."

"Okay Ayu, thanks for telling me," before turning on her heels, Nayuki said to Henry, "have a good night's rest Henry, you've earned it after being really useful tonight."

"Thanks Nayuki," smiled Henry and with a cheerful blast of his whistle, Henry took the empty coaches away while Nayuki went to join her friends and family for the trip back to the hotel.


	5. Schemes Lead to Trouble

Hello my friends, it's ThomasZoey3000 here with chapter 5 of 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor'. The reason why there weren't any new stories for this series is...well, I lost the original ideas for this series, but now I finally have more ideas for this series and now I'm ready to continue it. As recalled, Melissa, the daughter of Thomas' Driver, is getting upset because Nayuki's team is still in the compitation and her plans are starting to backfire on her. In this chapter, we see more of her sneaky plans and the finals of the Track Team compitation. Rating is still PG for there is no swearing included, but there is some action involved in this story and now here's chapter 5 of...

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 5: Schemes Lead To Trouble**_

The compitation's finals were soon to begin, but first there was the matter of getting the eight teams down to four. Nayuki and her team were still in the compitation and still going strong, same with Melissa and her team, but unlike Nayuki's team, the Sodor team captain wasn't doing much practicing.

"You can practice alongside us you know," said one of her team-mates.

"Do you still want to be on this team?" Melissa snarled at her, "cause if you say that again, I will report you to the coach and you'll be off the team."

"But I haven't..."

"Just leave Melissa alone," said another team-mate, "it's better not to bother her. She thinks that just because she is captain that she can get away with anything she wants."

That team-mate was right, Melissa did believe that she could do anything she wanted to...including sabotaging Nayuki and her team's chances of winning, "she's been lucky so far, but that luck is soon to run out."

Obviously, the near miss she had at the big station didn't scare her to her senses, she was still scheming like she was before.

In the nearby railyards, Splatter was watching everything, he whispered over to one of the track officals, "excuse me sir, but my Driver is a big fan of the Sodor team and he asked me to ask you if you could tell me of when the Sodor Team is to be running."

"Well hopefully if everything goes accordingly tonight, it'll be at six this evening. For now though, the eight remaining teams are getting themselves ready by doing a little practicing."

"Okay well thank you very much, I'll tell my Driver when he gets back."

And with that, the track official walked back over to the track. Splatter waited until his Driver came back with his cup of hot cocoa, then he drove Splatter over to a siding to collect a small goods train bound for the Ironworks, then the diesel shunter rumbled away.

Of course, Splatter never told this bit of information to his Driver. He told it to Dodge and Diesel 10, "very good Splatter," snickered Diesel 10, "now we can put the next part of my plan into motion."

"And what would that be?" Dodge asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," and Diesel 10 rumbled away to collect his goods train, leaving Splatter and Dodge to wonder what Diesel 10's plan was.

A little later, Diesel 10 stopped by Wellsworth Station with his goods train. As he shunted his goods train into a siding, he saw Melissa walking over towards him. She didn't look too happy, "I thought you were going to take care of that Nayuki girl," she said angerily.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan," Diesel 10 said with a sly grin.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Not now, if someone heard us, then we'd both be in trouble. Just wait till tonight and you'll see my plan come into motion."

"Good," Melissa said with a snigger. She then turned on her heel and walked off to the track.

Diesel 10 and his Driver did have a plan, the plan was to tell Melissa that they were going to spray water on Nayuki's side of the track, but in reality, they were going to spray Melissa's side of the track, but pretend that they were spraying salt water to melt the ice.

When evening came, the compitation was on, it was Melissa's team aganist Nayuki's team.

"You've made it this far Minase, but you won't get any further, this is where your team will finally lose."

"It's not about winning or losing, it's about how you play the game."

"Yeah right," she sniffed.

As two other teams ran around the track, Diesel 10's Driver arrived, "so what is this plan of yours?" Melissa asked. Diesel 10's Driver whispered it into her right ear, "I like it, go ahead and do it."

Diesel 10's Driver nodded and walked over to speak with a track offical, "I don't think you need to do that, nobody's fallen yet."

As if on cue, a poor girl fell, mostly because she had tripped, but Diesel 10's Driver said otherwise, "That's why I've been asked to spray this stuff on the track, it removes the ice. It's been ordered."

"Hmm, alright then, go on ahead, spray away."

Once the two teams were done, Diesel 10's Driver walked over to where Melissa and Nayuki would be waiting while the official made the annoucement to tell everyone of what's going on.

"Spraying something to remove the ice," Yuichi muttered, "Something doesn't seem right here."

"Do you think someone's trying to cheat Yuichi?" Ayu asked.

"Who knows Ayu, we'll soon find out."

It wasn't long before Diesel 10's Driver was done and Melissa came walking over, "now for sure, this will work," she whispered to the Driver, who nodded, "Good, now scram and get that engine of yours out of here."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Driver and left with a sly grin across his face.

"Well?" Diesel 10 asked as he returned.

"All set, she's in for one rude awakening."

Diesel 10 chuckled quietly and rumbled away, just as Henry arrived with a stopping passenger train, "ah good," he said, "We're just in time to see the compitation." He didn't care what some of the other engines said about his friendship with Nayuki, he liked watching Nayuki and her team run.

"Scared that you're going to lose Minase?" Melissa snickered.

"No, I'm not," she said confidently.

Within minutes, the race was on, it was close. Melissa's team took the lead, then Nayuki's team took it away from them. Finally, they reached their team captains, "prepare to lose fool!" snickered Melissa.

Their team mates tagged their captains and they were off...well sort of. Melissa's shoes had actually gotten stuck to the ice and as she tried to run, she found that she could go nowhere. She struggled until at last she broke free, but the moment her shoes stepped onto the ice, she slipped and fell back.

"Ow," she groaned. She then felt the service of where Diesel 10's Driver sprayed, "I don't understand it, either he sprayed the wrong part of the track or...he did this on purpose! Why that..." but her thoughts were interupted as she heard cheering. It was for Nayuki, "No! I can't lose this race!" She crawled away from the icey patch until she was back onto the track, then she ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't catch up and lost the race.

"Way to go Nayuki!" her team cheered and ran up to her.

"You were fantastic!" cheered Ayu from the stands.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We now have our four finalists for the compitation!" shouted the announcer, "Congrat..."

"Hold on, hold on!" Melissa shouted in protest, "There was ice on the track! That's why I slipped. I demand a rematch, me aganist that blue haired girl!"

One of the track officials checked the track over, "She's telling the truth, it must've been that man."

"Very well then," said the announcer, "once the ice has been removed, these two track star captains will have a rematch...all around the track."

Melissa smirked, she thought that for sure _this_ time, she would win the race aganist Nayuki Minase.

From the platform, Henry was watching everything, "What is going on over there?" he asked, "why was Melissa shouting like that? She lost fair and square."

"I don't think she lost fair and square," said his Driver, "I think someone made an attempt at Sabotage...this time at ruining Melissa's chances."

"It serves her right if you ask me," Henry muttered as the guard blew his whistle. Henry's Driver pulled on the whistle chain, Henry whistled and puffed slowly away from Wellsworth Station.

Within a matter of minutes, the track was ready for the rematch between the two track star captains. "This time, I won't lose the race," Melissa thought to herself.

"On your marks, get set! And Go!"

With that shouted, Melissa and Nayuki started running around the track. First Melissa took the lead, then Nayuki took the lead. They ran along side by side, that was until they finally reached the last section of the track when Nayuki overtook Melissa and crossed the finish line.

"Winner! Nayuki Minase!" shouted the announcer. Once again, her team-mates and her friends and family cheered for her.

Melissa scowled crossly, "I lost, this can't be true. I can't except it!" She shouted in protest that perhaps Nayuki cheated during the race, but the race officals said that Nayuki won fair and square.

"Ah well, that was alot of fun," Nayuki smiled, "I'm glad to have competed aganist you Melissa."

Melissa sniffed, "I can't say the same. You better watch yourself Minase, cause when I lose, _you_ lose." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Geez, what a sore loser," said Yuichi, "she can't take a defeat too well."

"What did she mean by what she said 'when I lose, _you_ lose'?" Ayu asked curiously.

"Who knows," said Yuichi. They were all due to find out...

Later that evening, after a long day of work, Thomas' Driver was just walking into his house when he spotted his wife walking up towards him, "hello honey, you look worried, what's the matter?"

"It's Melissa, she hasn't come home."

"She's probably just doing some more practice runs..."

"No she's not, she lost the compitation today. I was there, I saw her lose, then I watched as she walked away. I haven't seen her since."

"Have you tired calling her mobile phone?"

"I have, but she won't answer. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is, she's probably just hanging out with her team-mates. Tell you what though," he said as he looked at the worried look on his wife's face, "if she doesn't come home in a couple of hours, I'll go out and look for her."

"Okay," She nodded. Her husband walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to help calm her down.

In the meanwhile, someone was sneaking around a big railyard, she was looking...for Diesel. She found him in Knapford sheds, snoozing away. She snuck into the shed and climbed into the cab, "who's there?" Diesel asked sleepily, but he got no reply. Then his engine was turned on and he felt the throttle being opened, "Don't do that!" he cried.

Diesel's wheels began to move, he wanted to stop, but couldn't. He rolled towards the shed doors, which were closed.

"Stop! Stop!" Diesel shrieked.

His shouting woke Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins up, they opened their eyes just in time to see Diesel crash into the shed doors and roll out into the cold evening.

"Losh sakes," gasped Donald, "yon Diesel's been hijacked!"

"Aye, but who would da somethin' like this?" asked Douglas.

Diesel was wondering that himself as he rolled down the tracks, "Who's in my cab?" he shouted, but got no answer from the person in his cab. Diesel had no choice, he was taken down the line till they got to Great Waterton where he was reserved into Morgan's Mine. He was shunted into a siding where his engine was turned off.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked as the person climbed down.

The person covered their mouth with a cloth to cover up their voice, "it's to make sure you can't tell the truth," it said, "and before long, those who stood in my way will join you here in the mine forever," she cackled with laughter and walked away. Diesel shouted, but the person just walked away without looking over her shoulder.

At around Midnight, Melissa finally returned back to the house, "there you are young lady, do you know what time it is?" her father asked.

"Yes and why does that concern you?" she asked rudely.

"Your mother was worried sick about you, she was wondering where you went and if you were hurt or not."

"Well tell her to stop worrying for crying out loud. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself you know, so in simple terms...tell her to leave me alone!"

"That's enough young lady, you will speak to us like that!"

"I can do whatever I want, I don't need to listen to you!"

"As long as you live under our roof, then you will obey our rules and speak to us in a kinder way."

"Ah buzz off, go play with your trains," that being said, Melissa walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. Her father followed, he still wanted to have a chat with his daugther, but the conversations were cut short when they reached her room and she slammed the door in his face, "Don't talk to me!"

Her father sighed and walked off back to the master bedroom where his wife was waiting for him, "What did she have to say?"

"She didn't have much to say," he replied, "although I'll say this about that girl, she's got quite an attitude."

His wife looked down to her book and sighed unhappily, "I feel like a failer as a mother, like maybe I did something wrong, which made her the person she is today."

"Now honey that's not true, you are not a failure as a mother, you're always a great mother to our kids. Melissa for some reason has just decided to be who she is, it has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he nodded.

"Thank you dear," she looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"We'll try to have a talk with her tomorrow, maybe she'll listen to the two of us."

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see to find out."

The following next afternoon, Nayuki was having a little chat with Henry as he waited to go back to the Big Station at Knapford. Nayuki was on a short break before getting back to practice.

As they talked, Edward came up with some china clay trucks, "hello Henry, and Ms. Nayuki," he said kindly, "enjoying the beautiful weather?"

"It's nice," Henry answered, "but it is cold, even for a steam engine."

"My cousin Yuichi says it's a lot colder back at our hometown," said Nayuki, "this weather is actually on the warm side."

Henry was stunned to hear that, but before he could say anything, BoCo the Diesel engine rolled into the station with a concerned look on his face, "whatever is the matter BoCo?" Edward asked.

"Donald and Douglas said to me that Diesel was stolen out of his shed last night."

"Stolen?" Henry asked with a surprised tone in his voice, "are you sure about that BoCo? Maybe he was taken away to do a late night job."

"Maybe, but why would his driver run him into the shed doors, demolishing them to pieces and take him away while he's crying off for help? The Fat Controller has asked me to pass on the message that we should all keep a close eye out for Diesel, if we find him, we might find the person who stole him."

"We'll keep an eye out for him too," said Nayuki, "and I'll be sure to ask my friends and family to look out for him, just in case."

"I'll keep my eyes open too," added Henry, "Despite all the trouble he causes us, he's still one of us and we must help him if he's in trouble."

"Well said Henry," said Edward proudly, "once I'm uncoupled, I'll go inform Bill and Ben about this and ask them to keep an eye out too."

"Who would want to steal an engine?" Nayuki asked out loud, but nobody answered that question.

Later that evening, Diesel 10 was resting outside the smelter's shed, for some reason, the big diesel can sleep while sitting outside the smelter's shed. Suddenly, he woke up to hear a diesel motor, "who's there? 'Arry? Bert?" he called out.

But there was no sign of the grim messagers of doom, other wise known as 'Arry and Bert, instead another diesel could be seen backing down onto him, "What is this," he asked...then he recognized the back end of the engine, "Diesel? Is that you?"

"Yes," came a quiet mutter.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been saying that you disappeared."

"Quiet!" snapped a voice. A figure in dark clothing climbed down from Diesel's cab and coupled him up to Diesel 10, "make one noise and I'll make Diesel push you into the buffers at the back of the shed."

Diesel 10 gulped and went silent. The shadowy figure climbed into his cab and released the brakes, then she climbed down and climbed into Diesel's cab. The throttle was opened and Diesel rolled away with Diesel 10 in tow.

'Arry, one of the Scrap Iron diesels was working late when he saw Diesel pulling Diesel 10 away, "hey Diesel, where are you going with Diesel 10? He doesn't need repairs."

"You saw nothing!" came a stern reply from Diesel's cab, "say anything and I'll come back for you!"

'Arry was stunned, "I...I...I saw nothing."

"Good," and with that, Diesel rattled away with Diesel 10. They rolled on till they reached Great Waterton once again and were shunted back into Morgan's Mine.

"Why are we here?" Diesel 10 asked.

"I don't know," Diesel answered, "I tried getting answers myself, but this person isn't replying back."

The shadowy figure climbed down from Diesel's cab and climbed into Diesel 10's cab, applying the brakes, "soon your Driver will join you here, you'll be sorry you messed with me."

She then climbed down and walked away.

"Stop!" Diesel 10 shouted, "Who are you?! What have we ever done to you?!"

The shadowy figure didn't answer, instead she just walked away from the diesels until she reached a handcar, which she found before and used it to get out of the mine.

The next morning, Diesel 10's driver arrived for work...only to discover that his engine was missing.

"Oh no, not Diesel 10 too!" he cried.

He quickly phoned the Fat Controller, who informed the police and in a matter of hours, the police officers were searching on the ground and from above in the sky with Harold the Helicopter.

"Two Diesels go missing," said James at Tidmouth that morning.

"Nae James, they're not missing, yon diesels have been stolen from yonder yards," said Donald, who sat outside the shed. The engines were having an Indignation meeting about what's been going on.

"This person seems to be going after the diesels mostly," said Gordon, "Who knows which one they might steal next."

"It's not just the diesels that are in trouble Gordon," said Duck firmly, "this person could very well steal any of us steam engines."

"Oh," Gordon muttered, "I didn't think...either way, what this person is doing is disgraceful."

"It's just disgusting..."

"No it's not James," said Henry, "but it is dispicable. I think this person might have a reason for stealing them, maybe Diesel and Diesel 10 had rough dealings with this person in the past and now they're trying to get back at the two diesels."

"You might be right Henry," said Edward, "but now the question is...who is behind these engine-nabbings?"

None of the engines knew for the time being and neither did Nayuki or her friends and family, if only they had known that the person responsible for the recent engine-nabbings was someone who was looking for some payback after they made her look foolish.


	6. The Plot Thickens

I'm not sure if I had mentioned this before or not, but this series 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor' will only be an eight episode series. Anyways, I don't really have that much to say right now, mostly cause I don't want to spoil the story for all of you. Rating is the same as always with no swearing included and now my friends, here's the sixth chapter of...

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 6: The Plot Thickens**_

The Fat Controller came to the sheds a little later to speak with his engines, "as you are all well aware, two of our engines have gone missing. Now I don't know if this person is going to do this again, so please keep an eye out for suspicious looking characters and report your findings to either the Station staff or me."

"Yes sir," said all the engines in chrous.

The Fat Controller then gave out the jobs for the day before getting back into his car and driving back to Knapford Station. James looked over towards Henry and noticed that he was looking thoughtful.

"Henry!" he shouted, snapping Henry out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been looking up to the sky like there's something to look at...again," he added cheekily. Henry shot him a firm look, but instead of arguing, he answered James' question.

"Well James, I was just thinking about Diesel and Diesel 10's most recent disappearance, maybe there's some connection involved here."

"Henry may have a point there," said Duck, "think about it, there are lots of engines on the North Western Railway and yet this theif has stolen those two diesels for a reason, maybe they did something to this person and now they want to get revenage on those two."

"Perhaps they're not alone," Oliver piped up, "maybe there are others who'd upset this person."

"But who, is the real question," said Gordon.

"Well until we know for sure, we must keep our eyes open like the Fat Controller said," said Edward, "now come on, let's get to work, we can't let the Fat Controller or the railway down."

And on that note, the engines were taken away from their sheds, except for Henry, he had to wait till his Driver had arrived.

At the same time, Nayuki and her team had arrived at the track for the Track Star compitation, only to find Melissa standing close by, "do you really think you're going to win this compitation?" she sneered, "it's not going to happen, you will lose, I promise you that."

"Is that a threat you're making?" asked one of Nayuki's team-mates.

"How could she make a threat?" said another team member, "she's no longer in the compitation remember? She lost to Nayuki, fair and square."

Melissa sneered angerily, "I shouldn't have lost that race, it should've been _you_ lot that lost."

"You really can't except the fact that you lost can you?" asked the first team mate. "Personally if you ask me, you got what you deserved. We know you were the one responsible for what happened that day on the track."

"Oh really? Do you have prove that it was me?" None of the team-mates answered that question, "I thought so, you don't have the prove."

"Why are you here Melissa?" Nayuki asked.

"Oh no reason, I'd just thought I'd come by and see your team practice...before you finally fall into defeat like the bunch of losers you are! You won't win this compitation Nayuki Minase, in fact, you won't be able to go into the finals," she said with a tone of voice that almost scared Nayuki.

"Get out of here Melissa," snapped one of Nayuki's team-mates, "your threats don't scare us!"

"Oh but they will. Mark my words..._they will_," she cackled quietly before walking away back to the station.

"That girl is a real nasty piece of work," said another one of Nayuki's team-mates, "she's a sore loser and if I may be honest here, she's kind of creeps me out."

"Well we can't let Melissa get to us," said Nayuki, "let's just focus on practice right now and do our best in the finals."

"Yes Ms. Minase," said all of her team-mates.

Shortly afterwords, Henry came puffing past the station with a loaded goods train, he tooted a 'good luck' to Nayuki and she responded with a wave before Henry disappeared towards Gordon's hill.

Like so many times before, the trucks tried to hold Henry back on the hill, "will they ever learn?" he thought to himself and charged towards the top of the hill. He had barely gotten to the top when suddenly he felt something hard smack into the side of his boiler, "ow!" he cried, "What was that?"

The Driver couldn't answer, mostly because he had been knocked out cold by a flying object.

Henry soon reached the top of the hill and was starting to go down it, going much faster than he normally would. He then noticed that his Driver's hand wasn't on the handles, "slow down!" Henry cried, "we're going too fast!"

The fireman left his friend laying next to the pile of coal in the tender and lept to the handles. He reduced steam and reduced the speed and good thing too as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Whew, that was too close," sighed the fireman, "good thing you warned me Henry, I was checking to make sure your Driver was okay."

"Is he okay?"

The fireman looked back and noticed the Driver getting up, groaning a bit and rubbing the side of his face, "ow!" he groaned.

"Well apart from the bruise he got from the...uh, whatever hit him on the side of the face, he's okay," he then turned to the Driver, "do you feel alright?"

"Yeah," he groaned again, "I'm just stunned as all. I can drive Henry to the next station, although I think I might need to go to the doctor tonight to see if I am okay."

"Good call there," smiled the fireman. He picked up his spade and went back to work in putting the coal into Henry's firebox, all the while he was wondering where the flying object came from.

At the Works Station near to where the North Western Railway meets up with the Narrow Gauge Railway, known as the Skarloey Railway, Henry's fireman reported the attack to the Fat Controller.

Nearby, a little dark green engine named 'Peter Sam' was sitting on his tracks on the Narrow Gauge railway.

"Hello Henry...goodness me, where did that dent come from?"

"A vandal," Henry muttered just as his fireman returned, "I got it from a vandal who thought it would be fun to throw something at me, if I ever find out who did this, I'll..." but Henry didn't finish what he was saying, cause at that moment, the guard's whistle blew and he had to go. He puffed away, still grumbling about what happened.

Later that evening, Thomas' Driver was returning back to his house after a long day's work. As he walked up to the doorway though, he could hear some arguing coming from the other side of the door, "have I not told you to leave me alone?" it was Melissa who was shouting.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just concerned about you. You're always shouting and you're never nice to people..."

"What's the point in being nice. All it does is makes you a loser, being nasty and being a winner is what makes you the best, well not _you_ excatly."

"No, being nasty will leave you alone..."

"Says you old woman! You're talking rubbish, I think you should go to one of those hospitals and stay in there!"

Thomas' Driver had heard quite enough, he stormed into the room with an angry stare on his face, "young lady, you will not speak to your mother like that, you will show her respect."

"No I don't!" Melissa snapped back, "I don't have to show any respect to her, Layla or you!"

"You know that poor attitude is going to come back on you one of these days and went it does, you'll wish you had us by your side to help you."

"Ah give it up you old fool, what works for your silly little toy engines doesn't work for me!"

"Melissa, I am warning you about the name..."

"Ah shut up idiot!"

Her father looked like he was going to pop a vain, he was livid! "That's it young lady, I've heard just about enough of your back talk, now go to your room and don't come out until you've learned a lesson."

"Forget it!" Melissa snapped again, "I'm not going to my room, I'm going out! See you losers!" She made an 'L' with her fingers, then she stormed out of the room, shovelling Layla over. The little girl started crying, but Melissa didn't care, she just walked away without feeling any guilt.

"Melissa pushed me," sobbed Layla.

Her father took a moment to calm himself down, then he walked over to his baby girl and picked her up, "it's okay sweetie, I'm sure Melissa didn't mean to do that, she's just...a little angry right now."

"But why?"

"You know, I have no idea why," he turned to his wife, "what was all that shouting about anyways?"

"I was just asking Melissa how her day was and where she was, then she started shouting and...well you know the rest. Sometimes I do wonder if we made a mistake ever enlisting her onto the Sodor Track star team."

"Hmm, yeah I'm starting to think that what we did for her was a mistake."

"Why?" Layla asked in a calmer voice this time.

"Well sweetie, as you know at one time, Melissa was a sweet girl just like you, then after she joined the team, things started to change and she became the person she is today."

"Bad."

"Yeah, I couldn't have put it better myself. Anyways, once Melissa gets back, I'll have a little talk with her. Calm or not, I'm not going to let her get away with saying those things or for what she did."

"She's bad."

Her father nodded in agreement with that, "now let's go up to your room and read one of your favourite stories? Then it's bed time."

"Okay," Layla said in a cute way. Both Layla and her dad walked out of the room and up the stairwell to Layla's room, leaving Layla's mother to worry about Melissa.

But Melissa never returned to the house that evening, which made both her parents worry. Her father was worrying so much about his daughter that he didn't notice that he had slammed the door of the sheds, thus waking the other engines up and startling most of the crews.

"What was that?" Percy yelped in fear, "did some trucks hit our shed doors?"

"No," Thomas yawned, "it's just my Driver coming in for work..." then he noticed that his Driver was just looking up to the ceiling like there was something up there. Curious, Thomas looked, but found nothing on the ceiling, so he decided to speak to his Driver, "is everything okay?" he asked, but his Driver didn't reply.

Thomas shouted at him a few times before he finally snapped out of his thoughts, "huh? What? I'm sorry Thomas, were you saying something?"

"Yes, I was asking if everything is okay."

"Well...no, everything is not okay. Last night, my wife and I got into a fight with Melissa again and..." he then told the branch line engines of what happened the night before, "Then after I told her to go to her room, she stormed out and that's the last time I saw her. Has she come by to the sheds?"

"She hasn't visited our sheds since..." Percy looked thoughtful, trying to remember Melissa's last visit.

"Since she was twelve years old," Toby continued.

"Yes, yes that's it! That was the last time she visited our sheds, I think it was before she became a member of the track team."

Thomas' Driver sighed unhappily, "yes the track team, it was a mistake getting her onto that team, it's caused nothing but trouble," he sighed again and climbed into Thomas' cab.

"Well maybe it wasn't the track team that changed Melissa," said Thomas, "maybe it's just who she is."

"You forget Thomas, she was a princess at one time, now she's not."

"Maybe, but perhaps Melissa chose to be like that and maybe she would've done the same thing even if she didn't join the track team."

"Perhaps Thomas, perhaps, I don't know. All I know is that I got to have a talk with her as soon as possible. If any of you see Melissa, let me know okay?"

"Of course sir, we'll keep our eyes open for her," said Toby, Percy also promised to look out for Melissa and so did Thomas and Daisy.

"Thank you, now come on Thomas, we got work to do."

"Right, but there's something you need to do first."

"What's that?"

"Open the shed doors," Thomas' Driver looked out the cab and noticed that the shed door in front of Thomas was still closed.

His cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "right, I'd better get those open...sorry about that Thomas," he climbed down from the cab and opened the shed doors. Then once he was back in the cab, he drove Thomas out of the sheds and over to the carriage shed.

Soon Thomas was puffing along the branch line and humming a little tune to himself. His tune ended as he drew up into Elsbridge Station, Donald was there with the stopping passenger train, "hello Thomas," he said, "have yoo heard yon news?"

"No, why? What's going on?"

"From whit my Driver said ta me this morning, there 're two mure kidnappings, this time it was the Drivers of yon missing diesels."

"What?" Thomas gasped, "first their engines, now them. How did that happen?"

"I dinna knaw Thomas, the only thing I knaw is that they were taken from their homes last night at yon Midnight hour."

Thomas couldn't believe what he had heard, "Are you sure this is all true Donald?"

"Aye I'm sure," answered the Scottish engine, "neighbours saw everythin' last night..." at that moment, the signal dropped and a guard's whistle, just as the last passenger boarded Donald's train, "weel, got ta go Thomas, take care on yonder rails." That being said, Donald puffed away with his coaches.

"I bet the police wish they could find this person," Thomas thought to himself, "then maybe they can find out why they are doing this."

That _was_ what the police were doing, their search continued threw the air using Harold the Helicopter and on the ground, but there were no clues leading to the whereabouts of these missing engines and railway staff.

"I still think there is a connection," Henry was saying to Edward at Wellsworth, "think about it, first the two diesels and now their crews. If this theif was going after all of us engines, then they would've broken in to any of our sheds, yet they targetted the homes of their crews, maybe they had some connection with this person."

"You could very well be right Henry, but we won't know for sure until this person is caught."

"If they ever get caught, this person seems to be very good at hiding from everyone and staying out of sight. I think the only way we could catch this person is to set a trap."

"Do you have a suggestion for a trip?" a voice asked from nearby. It was Nayuki, she was taking a break from practicing and wanted to see Henry before he had to leave.

"Well...no I don't, to be honest I don't have an idea."

"Besides it'd be too risky Henry," said the Driver, "if your fireman or I aren't in your cab, then we wouldn't be able to stop this person from stealing you..."

"Wait, I think I got it!" Henry got one of those lightbulb moments.

"Way to go," the fireman said angerily to the Driver.

"What? I didn't say anything, I was just telling Henry..."

"What is your plan Henry?" Nayuki asked with curiousity.

"Well, I think if I could stay outside in the yards maybe for a couple of hours or so, just sitting in a siding, then maybe this person will come and drive me to where they've got the diesels and their crews, then when bring they us there, we could surprise them, couple up to the diesels, make sure their crews are with us and then we could bring them back to the yards."

"Smart thinking Henry, but who'd stay with you for a couple of hours in the yards?" Henry didn't answer, but he did look back to his cab.

"He's looking at you two," said Nayuki.

"Oh great," groaned the fireman, "but we can't hide in your cab Henry, we'd get spotted right away. The plan would never work."

"It might if we were hidden in a car out of sight of the theif's view," said Nayuki, "then using the GPS in my phone, we can track Henry's whereabouts and follow him to where the theif has the diesels and their crews."

"I guess it could work," said the Driver, "it's worth a try at least."

At that moment, the guard's whistle blew and the signal dropped. Henry was now ready to go, "then it's settled, tonight; we're going to capture a theif, one way or another!"

"Hopefully," muttered the Driver as he eased out the regulator. Henry's pistons started to turn and the mighty green engine roared out of the station.

Edward whistled a 'good luck' to both Henry and to Nayuki before departing with his own train.

Late that evening, Henry was taken to the yards, Douglas was there finishing up last minute jobs, "ye be careful Henry, theives can be tricky sorts and ye dinna knaw whit they'll do."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Douglas whistled a good bye and a good luck, then he puffed away.

"Well good luck tonight," said the fireman before leaving, "and be careful, don't do anything rash."

"We won't," Nayuki and Henry's Driver said in unison..

The fireman soon left and both the Driver and Nayuki stayed nearby in a brake van that sat in the yards. If the theif took Henry, they would go to the Driver's nearby car and gave chase. They waited for quite a while, but there was sign of the thief, or anyone for that matter.

"Maybe the theif won't strike tonight," Henry thought to himself. He didn't dare speak out loud in case anyone heard him.

Soon though, they heard approaching footsteps coming into the yards and moments later, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs for Henry's tender. The person then climbed up the stairwell and began making the fire. "Now, you're coming with me Henhouse."

The theif opened the regulator and soon, Henry began to move out of the siding and out of the yards.

"So far so good," Henry thought to himself as he rolled out onto the open main line, "I just hope Nayuki and my Driver can track me down before this person does anything wrong."

Much to the person's surprise, Henry wasn't screaming for help.

"Either this engine has finally lost it...or..." the person looked back and noticed something shining on the floor of the tender. She walked over towards it and found a mobile phone, "this is...perfect, now they'll all pay for what they did."

Henry didn't know that the person was onto the plan and so continued on down the line.

Henry's Driver and Nayuki were following in a car, "how are we doing Miss Minase?" the Driver asked.

"Very good, doesn't seem like the person has discovered my phone yet cause I'm still tracking Henry."

"Good, cause if anything happens to Henry, I'll never forgive myself. I've been working with that engine ever since I first came to the railway years ago. He's a good engine to work with, maybe strong headed, but does have a big heart."

"Yeah, he does."

Soon Henry reached the outskirts of Great Waterton and not too far was Nayuki and Henry's Driver. The theif inside Henry's cab just snickered, "Won't be long now," she thought to herself.

She then drove Henry into Morgan's mine and that's when the signal was cut off.

"Oh no, we've lost Henry," cried Nayuki.

"Don't worry, I know just where they went. Inside Morgan's Mine, it's the only place where mobile phone signals don't work." Henry's Driver parked the car not too far away from the station, then both he and Nayuki walked over to where Morgan's Mine was. "From this point onwards, Miss Minase, we're on our own. If any trouble comes up, run...run and don't look back."

"Okay," Nayuki nodded but with a worried tone in her voice.

With the help of a torch, Henry's Driver lead the rescue operation into the mine. They went deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the darkness until they came to two tunnels, "We have a choice, either left or right."

"Hold on, I hear something," both Nayuki and Henry's driver listened carefully...they could hear steam hissing, "it's Henry, he's in the tunnel on the right."

"Then that's where we'll go," said the Driver.

They walked on into the right tunnel, being very careful with each footstep, cause they did not want the theif to know they were there. At last, they came across Henry, "are you alright Henry?" Nayuki whispered.

"Yes," Henry whispered back, "I didn't get a good look at the person's face, but I did find the two diesels."

Nayuki looked ahead and saw both Diesel and Diesel 10 sitting on their tracks and there was a couple of things behind them. While Henry's Driver looked inside the Diesel's cabs, Nayuki wernt to check out what was back there. Behind Diesel 10 was a coal truck full of bricks and behind that was a steam engine, "there's another one in here."

The engine opened it's eyes and looked at Nayuki, "get out of here young one, it's a trap!" it said, "she know you're here!"

Nayuki, terrified by this warning, ran back to Henry and the diesels and soon found...the thief herself standing in her pathway, "very clever Miss Minase, using a GPS to track us, too bad though your plan won't work..." she then pointed to Diesel 10's cab. Nayuki looked and saw Henry's Drvier tied up, along with her own coach and the two diesel's drivers.

"Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?"

"You know what you did, you made me the laughest stock of Sodor! Now everyone thinks I'm a fool and a loser and it's all your fault! All of you are at fault here!" she shouted.

"Wait, I've heard that voice before," Henry said quietly.

"Melissa?" Nayuki asked.

The thief chuckled, "Well it seems my cover is blown, oh well...there's nothing you can do to stop me now," she pulled back the hood, revealing the true face behind the engine nabbings and the kidnappings of the engine crews and Nayuki's coach too. It was indeed Melissa, "Surprised?"


	7. It's Now or Never

The true Identity of the theif of the two diesels has finally been revealed, quite a shocker isn't it? Now before we begin, as per usual, the rating is PG with no swearing, but with some action included and now for the second last episode of...

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 7: It's Now or Never**_

"Why Melissa?" Nayuki asked, "why would you do something like this? What good would it do you?"

"Simple, payback. As I had told you Minase, you lot made me look like a fool, not just in front of my team, but in front of everyone who went to see the compitation. Now I'll make sure you pay for making me look like a fool. With you lot here, then nobody will ever be able to beat me again."

"You've lost it," Henry said, looking down at the troubled teenager.

"Oh shut up Old Square Wheels," snapped Melissa. She picked up a stone and tossed it at Henry's boiler. "I heard enough out of you and your engine friends."

"You won't get away with this Melissa," Nayuki said firmly, "the police are looking out for the missing engines and they'll be on the lookout for missing people too."

Melissa cackled in a sinister way, "do you really think I care about those losers? No I don't! Besides, they'll never think of looking inside Morgan's Mine. I've been very careful not to lead anyone in here, now enough talk, it's time to tie you up Minase. I can't have you reveal my plot and ruining me again."

Nayuki started walking backwards with a worried look on her face, "there's no point in running Minase," snickered Melissa, "I'll easily catch up with you, besides there's only one way out and as soon as I blow it up, you'll never get out."

"You're mad!" exclaimed Diesel 10.

"Me? Mad? Oh no I'm not mad, I'm just getting my payback!" and she burst out a sinister laugh, "I will finally have my respect and reputation back. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Alright Melissa, you win," sighed Nayuki, "I will admit that I don't know another way out, go ahead and tie me up." Nayuki turned around and placed her both her hands behind her back.

"Very wise Minase, now hold still."

But Nayuki wasn't really going to give up. Remembering something she had been taught years ago, she kept her hands apart with a short gap in between them so that the rope wouldn't be tied up too much and would give her plenty of chances to escape later on.

Within a minute, Nayuki had been tied up and placed inside Henry's cab, "just to make sure nobody can untie you Minase, you'll stay in here. Now, I hope you're comfortable, cause this is where you lot are going to stay...forever," and she cackled with laughter as she climbed down from Henry's cab and walked off into the darkness.

"That kid really can't accept defeat can she?" asked Nayuki's coach.

"Nope, she can't," answered Diesel 10's Driver.

"So now what are we suppose to do?" asked Diesel 10, "with you tied up, we can't really move ourselves."

"Now I regret ever doing what we did to her," groaned Diesel, "or even helping her with her schemes."

"There's nothing we can do about it now Diesel," said his Driver, "what's done is done and we can't change the past. We're just going have to get used to being stuck in here for a long time."

"Way to be positive," grumbled Henry's Driver.

"Why? Did you tell somebody of where you were going?"

"Uh...no we didn't tell anybody, but I'm sure somebody will come along to help us..."

"Like me?" asked a voice.

They all looked to the left doorway of Diesel 10's cab and saw Nayuki climbing up the stairwell towards them, "Nayuki!" gasped her coach, "but how did you...?"

"I left a little space between my wrists so that I could get my hands free from the ropes."

"Clever girl," said the mysterious steam engine behind Diesel.

It wasn't long before Nayuki had freed the Drivers and her coach, "now let's get out of here before..." BOOM! Too late, using explosives she found outside the enterance of the mine, Melissa blew up some rocks off the rooftop and now the enterance way was blocked by rocks.

"Now we're really trapped," groaned Diesel 10.

"Not really," said the engine behind him, "I know this mine like the back of my buffers and I know a way how you can get us out of here..."

"Wait a minute," Henry piped up, "I know that voice...Morgan?"

"One and only, it's good to hear from you Henry."

"You know each other?" Nayuki asked.

"Oh yes," answered Morgan, "Henry and I are old friends from the early days from the North Western Railway, we used to work together until Great Waterton closed in the late 1920's. I never thought I'd hear your voice again Henry. Tell me, are Good Old Edward and young Thomas still working?"

"Yes they are, Edward runs the Wellsworth Line and Thomas runs the Ffarquhar Line...but we'll talk more about that later. Do you know a shortcut out of here Morgan?"

"Yes I do. Right behind me is a barrier to an old line that goes down a spiral tunnel and then remerges onto a valley line that should reconnect to the main line."

"It's too risky," said Henry's Driver, "the tracks could've been torn up years ago."

"And what if they haven't?" asked Henry, "it's better to find out than stay in this mine forever."

"Henry's right," said Nayuki, "we have to try."

Henry's Driver wasn't completely sure about the plan, but after a minute of thinking it over, he agreed to at least try the old exit. Diesel and Diesel 10's Drivers stayed in their engine's cab to keep their brakes off while Nayuki and Henry's Driver went along from the engine to engine, coupling them all up.

"We'll have to use your tender as a battering ram," Henry's Driver said to the black engine, "I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be sorry, you got to do what you got to do."

Soon they were ready, Henry had a good head of steam and his fire was burning nicely, thanks to Nayuki being the fireman. He whistled to the other Drivers to warn them that they were going to start, then slowly, Henry's wheels started to turn. His buffers first connected with Diesel's buffers, then the small diesel's buffers pushed aganist Diesel 10's buffers. His Back buffers touched the truck's buffers, then it's back buffers pushed aganist Morgan's buffers.

It was hard work for Henry, but soon he got his long train of engines and truck moving. Morgan shut his eyes as his tender went crashing into the barrier behind him, demolishing it to pieces.

"How steep is the line threw the spiral tunnels?" Diesel asked curiously.

"Well if I remember correctly, we often had to ride on our brakes before getting to the bottom of the hill."

"What?" exclaimed Diesel 10, "did you just say that you were riding on your brakes down the spiral tunnel?"

"Yes I did, it's very steep, speaking of which, we're coming up to it right now. Keep those brakes on Henry!" Henry's Driver went for the brake handle, the big green engine's wheels skidded on the rails, trying hard to keep the train in order. Diesel 10's Driver and Diesel's Driver helped too as they slid down the tracks.

Finally, after a long period of time, they reached the bottom of the hill. Nayuki leaned out of Henry's cab to look and saw that they were coming up to another barrier.

"Brace yourself Morgan!" she shouted.

Morgan shut his eyes as his tender went crashing into the barrier again. Following the smash, the train remerged outside.

"Ahh, it feels good to be out of that mine again," sighed Morgan, "the stars in the night sky, the smell of fresh air..." he took in a deep breath and sighed once again, "I had forgotten what it's like to be outside the mine."

As luck would have it, the original tracks were still in place and as Morgan had said, they connected with the main line. They rolled onto it and roll along to Knapford yards. Along the way, Nayuki faintly spotted Melissa, who was shocked to see them escape.

It wasn't long before the four engines arrived at the yards of Knapford, much to the surprise of the Fat Controller and the waiting policeman, "what's all this?" asked the police cheif, "I thought those engines were missing."

"We found them inside Morgan's Mine," said Henry, "along with their crews, Nayuki's coach and Morgan too."

"Who is Morgan?" the Fat Controller asked.

"That would be me sir," said a voice from behind Diesel's truck.

The Fat Controller walked over to where the voice was coming from and gasped, "Goodness me," he exclaimed, "if it isn't Morgan the Mine Engine, but I thought you were scrapped."

"No sir, just locked up in the mines after I broke down and haven't moved since then, at least till now."

"Well it's good to see you, my father had told me about you and how he thought he was scrapped..."

"Getting back to business here," said the police cheif, "why were the two diesels and their crews locked up inside Morgan's Mine?"

"It was Melissa," Nayuki said as she climbed down from the cab. Once she was on the ground, she told the officer and the Fat Controller of what Melissa said inside the mine.

"Talk about a sore loser," grumbled Diesel.

"Sir, we might have a way of bringing out into the open," said Henry, "we can try the same plan we used earlier, only this time we'll use both of the diesels."

"Why us?" exclaimed Diesel and Diesel 10.

"She'll suspect it's a trap if she sees me in the yards, but if she sees you two all alone and with no one in your cabs that she could see, then she'll most likely show her face again."

"If it worked once, it could work again," said Henry's Driver.

"What do you say sir?" the Fat Controller asked the police cheif.

The Diesels pleaded to the officer asking him to say 'no', but after a moment, the police cheif said, "it's worth a try and we'll remain hidden out of sight until she shows up."

Diesel and Diesel 10 gulped, "not again," they groaned in unison.

Henry was quickly shunted out of the way with Morgan and the brick truck while Nayuki and his Driver hid in his cab. The Fat Controller and the police cheif hid behind some trucks, hoping that no engine would show up to get them before Melissa arrived.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the theif returned, "they're so stupid," she said out loud, "they didn't bother taking the diesels back to their proper yard. Oh well, might as well take them again."

She walked up towards Diesel and was just climbing up the stairwell when suddenly she heard, "halt in the name of the law!"

Melissa, startled by the sudden shouting fell from the ladder and landed on the snow with a dull thud, "ow!" she groaned. She quickly got to her feet and started running.

Nayuki quickly ran into action. She jumped down from Henry's cab and ran after Melissa. It didn't take her long to catch up to Melissa and ran ahead of her to block her path.

"Cor blimey," exclaimed Henry, "I knew the girl was fast, but I didn't think she was _that_ fast."

But Melissa wasn't willing to give up, she tried darting one way and then another, but everytime, Nayuki blocked her path, "get out of my way Minase, I will not allow you to make me look like a fool!"

"Stop right there young lady, you're under arrest!" shouted the police cheif as he, the Fat Controller and Henry's Driver started running towards her.

"Fat chance of that Copper!"

She finally managed to get away from Nayuki, but soon ran into someone else and fell to the ground once again, "alright! Who's the idiot that stopped me?!" she demended.

"That would be me," said a familar voice.

Melissa gulped and looked up to see it was her father while Thomas the Tank Engine sat on a siding close by with a goods train.

"Uh...hi dad, this isn't what it looks like."

"No, it is what it looks like," her father said firmly with his arms crossed and with both eyes looking down at his troubled teenage daugther, "I'm ashamed of you Melissa, I thought you knew better than this."

"Oh come on dad, if someone made you look like a fool, what would you do?"

"Well I wouldn't kidnap them and I definetly wouldn't leave them trapped in a mine. I would accept defeat properly, I would not try to get payback just because I lost," her father shook his head unhappily.

"But I...I had to do that, they had to pay."

"I know about Diesel and Diesel 10's involvement, but they did what they did because you asked them to do what they did. You were trying to cheat your way to victory."

"Well as you know, I am the best person of the track and that should never change."

Her father continued to shake his head in disappointment, "all you see is winning, you don't remember that it doesn't matter if you or lose, it's how you play the game. I am disappointed in you Melissa.

"Yeah well get in line," she said rudely and as she soon as she got to her feet, she spat in her father's face.

"Alright that's enough young lady," said the officer, "you're in enough trouble as it is. I'm afraid you're coming have to come down to the police station."

"I will not!" she snapped in protest.

"Yes you will," and the officer pulled out his handcuffs. "Hands behind your back."

"No!" and once again, Melissa tried to get away. It was now or never and for a while, she had the adventage, "try and catch me now!"

She shouldn't have said that cause who should've been chasing after her, but Nayuki Minase once again. The blue haired girl kept up with the troubled teen and kept her from running again, giving the police cheif a chance to place Melissa under arrest.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, stealing, resisting arrest and assult," he said.

Melissa put up a huge fight with the officer all the way to his waiting police car, but finally he had her in the back seat. "She was never like this as a kid," said her father, "I don't know what changed her."

"Well we'll find out soon enough," said the police cheif, "we'll call you later to come by the police station."

The police cheif thanked Henry, his Driver and Nayuki for their help, then he climbed into his car and drove away.

Melissa's father leaned aganist his engine and sighed unhappily. He covered his eyes and his shoulders twitched, Thomas wondered if his Driver was crying, "I don't know where we went wrong with that kid," his Driver said after a moment, "where did she learn that winning is everything?"

"I don't know sir," Thomas said in a calming way to his Driver, "but I'm sure you and your wife will find out soon enough."

A little later, Henry was sent on his way to a loaded goods train. Along the way, he and his crew were going to take Nayuki back to the hotel. During the run, they couldn't stop thinking about the night's events.

"If only she wasn't so focused on winning so much, maybe then she wouldn't have gotten into trouble," said Henry's Driver.

"But sadly, Melissa is focused too much on winning," said Henry, "and now she's gotten into trouble because of her own actions. I'm sure her coach won't allow her to stay on the team after hearing about what she's done."

"She'll be crushed if she can't race anymore," said the fireman.

"But maybe it's for the best if she doesn't race again," said the Driver, "cause from what her father has said, all this trouble began when she joined the team."

Nayuki remained quiet throughout the entire ride, she kept thinking about Melissa's dilemma.

All too soon, the train arrived at her destination. Nayuki thanked Henry and his crew for the ride and stayed to watch as Henry pulled away with his goods train.

When she got to her room, she found all her friends and Mrs. Akiko watching the news.

"Hey Nayuki, you got to hear this," said Ayu, "they finally caught the person who stole the diesels..."

"It's Melissa."

"What?!" they all exclaimed. "How do you know that Nayuki?" Yuichi asked in surprise.

"Cause I was helping to find out who stole the diesels and kidnapped their crews. It was Melissa all along," and so told everyone of what happened earlier that evening.

"I have to agree with that Diesel 10," Yuichi said after a while, "That girl's mad, although I would say 'insane'."

"At least now you can focus on winning that race Nayuki," Ayu said cheerfully.

"Hopefully, but even if we don't win, that's okay with me. It's all about having fun, that's what being in a compitation is all about."

"Well said Nayuki," said Kaori before checking her watch, "it's getting late, we should go back to our rooms and get some rest."

"Yeah," Shiori nodded in agreement, "we'll see you guys tomorow."

"See you tomorrow," Yuichi and Ayu said in unison. "Have a good night's sleep," Nayuki called to them.

"You too Nayuki," Kaori said to her before she and Shiori walked out of the room.

The following next morning, Thomas' Driver, his wife and his second daughter: Layla, were at the police station talking with the police cheif, "well we have talked with Melissa and she has admitted to all the crimes she commited and a few others."

"What others?" Melissa's father asked.

"Well, she said that she has stolen running shoes, jerseys and whatever she wanted to help her in her races, plus she was the person responsible for the dent on No. 3's boiler."

"Oh Melissa," groaned her mother. She shook her head in surprise, "why? Why would she do all that?"

"We have a pretty good idea as to why she's been doing this, it has a lot to do with her personal trainer, according to what she said to us. She said to Melissa that no matter what, she must win and must do anything it takes to win."

"Oh yes I remember her," groaned Melissa's father, "Alyssa was her personal trainer when she was beginning her racing career. She was always a bad influence to Melissa, so we made sure she didn't spend anymore time with our daughter, but I guess Alyssa's words really sunk into her."

"She was really bad," Layla said out loud.

The police cheif chuckled quietly when he heard the little girl say that, then he turned his attention back to Melissa's parents with a serious look on his face, "we're going to keep Melissa in a cell for the next thirty days, hopefully it will teach her that when she does bad things, this is where she's going to be."

"I can't believe it," groaned Melissa's mother, "my little girl's in jail."

At that moment, another police officer came into the police cheif's office, "sir! She's gone, Melissa's gone!"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

He quickly got up from his seat and followed the officer to the cell. Melissa's parents and baby sister followed right behind them.

When they arrived, they found the jail cell empty and with the bars on the window gone. On the wall there was a message, 'Melissa and I are going to take care of business and you won't be able to stop us. Signed Alyssa.'

"Oh Melissa," groaned her mother, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Alright, now we have two girls to look out for. Tell every officer on the force and inform them we have an escapee and they should keep a look out for her and her friend, wherever they are."

"Yes sir," said the officer.

"Hold on," Melissa's father piped up, "I think I might know where they went. They're probably going to speak with Ms. Minase at the Track Star Compitation near Wellsworth Station. I'm sure that's where she's gone."


	8. Nayuki, Melissa & Alyssa

Well after two years of working on this series, we finally make it to the series finale of 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor'. It's been a lot of fun writing up this story, although a little difficult at times to come up with plots for this story. As recalled in the last chapter, Melissa was helped out of jail by a girl named Alyssa, the girl that had taught Melissa everything she knows and is even responsible for her change in attitude and the finals of the track star compitation are about to begin, what will happen? Well, you'll have to read the story to find out. Anyhow, that's enough chatter from me right now, I hope you will enjoy reading this last installment of...

_**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 8: Nayuki, Melissa & Alyssa**_

At Wellsworth, the last stage of the compitation was about to begin. All the track stars in their proper positions and were ready to begin running.

"Remember team," called Nayuki's coach, "it's not about winning or losing, what matters is that you have fun."

In the nearby stands, Nayuki's family and friends were waiting to cheer Nayuki and her team on. "Nayuki will win, I just know she will," said Ayu cheerfully, "all that training and all those practice runs will finally pay off."

"They usually do," said Yuichi, he was quite proud of his cousin.

"At least Nayuki won't have to deal with that troublemaker Melissa," said Kaori, "what she did was going beyond being a sore loser, I hope she learns a lesson as she sits in jail."

But Kaori was going to be proven wrong within the next few minutes.

An official stepped over to the starting line, "good luck ladies, may the best team win! On your marks...get set..."

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

All eyes looked over to the direction of the voice and saw two teenage girls. One of them was Melissa, who had changed out of her prison uniform and was now wearing her Sodor Team uniform. The other girl had blonde hair and was wearing nothing but black clothes and on the back of her jacket was a skull and cross bones. She also had a small black object in her left hand, which scared everyone.

"Alyssa," gasped the Sodor Team coach, "what are you doing here? And why is Melissa with you?"

"Simple, I brought this stupid disgrace of a team captain for a rematch with the one called 'Nayuki Minase'. Where is she by the way?"

Nayuki, a little nervous, stepped forward, "I'm Nayuki Minase."

Alyssa showed a smirk across her face, "so this is the famous Nayuki Minase, the track team captain that defeated Melissa and ruined her. I have to say that I am impressed, many have tried to beat her, but only one has ever done that. That being said though, I can't let you get away with it. Melissa, although stupid and pathetic, is one of the greatest track stars I've ever trained and I can't have her walk around in shame. So now, you two will race on this track _alone_..." she held out the black object, her finger was very close to the trigger, "should anyone interfer and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Hold on a second Alyssa," Melissa said in protest, "you didn't say anything about harming others like that."

"Shut up Melissa, you're in enough trouble as it is. Remember, I had to bust you out of jail for this stupid rematch. Besides I've always told you, if anyone stands in your way or makes you look like a fool, you _hurt_ them. Or did you forget that?"

"Now we know where Melissa got that behaviour from," Yuichi whispered to Ayu, but went quiet when Alyssa looked over towards him.

"So Minase, are you going to race aganist Melissa again?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter," sighed Nayuki unhappily, "I accept the challenge Alyssa."

"Excellent," she smirked, "as for the plenities for losing, well...I'm sure you can guess what those are..." she pointed her weapon towards the ground and aimed it a small patch of snow, just a short distance from her foot, then she fired off a shot, "understand it now?"

"Yeah, I understand perfectly," groaned Nayuki, who was already considering a new hobby and career for herself.

"Alright then, the rest of you, get off the track and Melissa, you get on it right now and...don't fail me," she said in a voice that almost scared Melissa. Still, the troubled teenage girl walked over to the track and got into postion beside Nayuki.

"Finally Minase, I will beat you in this race."

"This is just wrong Melissa. You should be playing fair and know when to accept defeat."

"Huh! Like you know anything about defeat, you've never lost a race in your entire track star life."

"Actually, I did lose a few races over the years, I even lost the championship for my team once, but I didn't let that defeat bother me, I just kept on going and doing the best I could on the track, that's something you should learn Melissa."

"Stop talking over there!" snapped Alyssa, "now when I fire my gun, you two start running! Go!"

She fired a shot into the air and within seconds, the second rematch between Nayuki and Melissa had offically began.

Nearby in the railyards, Henry and his crew had heard the gunshot, "what's going on over there?" Henry asked curiously.

His Driver looked back and gasped, "it's Melissa, she's racing aganist Nayuki again!"

"Melissa?!" exclaimed Henry, "but how did she get out of jail?"

"I think it has a lot to do with a familar blonde that's holding a gun," said his fireman as he too looked back to the field, "it's Alyssa, I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"Me neither, last I heard, she was training with Melissa," said the Driver.

Henry grunted angerily, he and most of the main line engines remember Alyssa all too well. She was a girl who was raised by bad parents, who mistreated her every single day and by the time she got to her teen years, she became the ruthless and dangerous person she is today, who cares nothing for feelings, love or people. To her, if anyone stood her way, she would hurt them.

Many of the North Western Railway engines, as well as some of the Skarloey Railway Engines, had ordeals with that girl as she tried to vandise them or cause them to fly off the tracks on purpose.

"By the looks of things, she hasn't changed a bit," said the fireman.

At that moment, they heard sirens coming towards Wellsworth, "sounds like the police to me," said Henry.

It was the police, they roared up to the track with a large number of vehicles. Several police officers jumped out of their cars with their weapons drawn, but they weren't alone as Thomas' Driver, his wife and young Layla came running up with them.

"You were right honey," said Melissa's mother, "she and Alyssa did come here."

"Young lady! Stop running right now!" shouted her father.

"Shut it you!" snapped Alyssa and pointed her weapon right over towards them. The officers pointed all their weapons over towards her, "don't even think about stopping this race, at least not until we have our revenage."

"Melissa," Layla watched as her older sister ran on the track next to Nayuki. Then without warning, she started running towards the track, running past the officers and her parents.

"Layla stop!" cried her mother, "it's too dangerous!"

"Melissa, don't hurt people!" Layla cried.

Melissa was about to shout at Layla to shut up when she saw something in Layla's arms, it was a teddy bear. A teddy bear that Melissa had made for Layla before she began training with Alyssa.

"Big Sister, why do you do this? Don't you like making friends anymore? Why are you like this?" Layla asked with such sadness in her voice, "I want my old big sister back."

"Shut up you!" snapped Alyssa and pointed her weapon right at Layla.

Upon seeing this, Melissa stopped running, followed by Nayuki, "Layla, you shouldn't be interferring with this," she said, sounding a bit nicer this time, "go back to mom and dad."

"Is that sentiment I hear in your voice Melissa?" Alyssa asked angerily, "what did I tell you about that?"

"Alyssa, there's no reason to threaten Layla, she's just a little kid for goodness sakes."

"You are being sentimental," snarled Alyssa. She walked over to where Layla was, then she grabbed the little girl and pointed the weapon right at her, "Finish the race, or the girl gets it!"

"Hold on Alyssa, you don't need to do that. She's never done anything to you, so why don't you just let her go back to my parents?"

"Forget it Melissa, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, there is no room in this game for feelings or family, what matters is that you win! I will hold onto this girl and should you try to stop me, well..." she gave a sly grin, "you know what I'll do." Alyssa dragged poor Layla back to where she was originally standing, all the while keeping that gun pointed right at the young girl.

"Big Sister, help me," Layla sobbed, she was scared.

"Quiet you!" snapped Alyssa and poked the barrel of her weapon at Layla's right side, "now continue the race! Do it!"

Both Nayuki and Melissa had no choice, they did not want to see Layla get hurt, so they continued on with their race. The police were powerless too, so they lowered their weapons and stayed right where they were.

"There's trouble over there," groaned Henry's Driver.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Alyssa's taken Layla, Melissa's young baby sister as a hostage."

Henry gasped when he heard this, "it doesn't surprise me in the least," said the fireman, "Alyssa's always been known to do something like this in the past."

"It's dispicable," grumbled Henry, "isn't there something we do to help?"

"There's nothing we can do to help Henry," answered his Driver, "we can't sneak up on her, she would hear our footsteps on the snow and then she would hurt Layla."

"What if she was scared out of her wits? Would she let go then?"

"She might if something came along and..." the Driver paused. Henry raised an eyebrow, "oh no Henry, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"What? What's he thinking?" the fireman asked.

"He wants to derail himself off the siding and scare Alyssa in the hopes that she'll let go."

"Henry that's nuts!" exclaimed the fireman, "you'd damage yourself badly if you did that or worse. Besides, I don't think the Fat Controller would allow you to do that."

"I don't care, that girl's life is more important than having to sit on the rails while she gets hurt. So please, don't do this for me, but for young Layla."

The crew were not so sure about that, they weren't even sure that Alyssa would let go of Layla when they crashed, but finally they gave in and decided to try, "just this once Henry and you better hope it works," said the Driver. He opened the regulator and Henry moved forwards out of the siding.

On the racetrack, Nayuki could easily see the worried look on Melissa's face, "you really care about your sister, don't you Melissa?"

"Shut up!" snapped Melissa, but the look on her face gave Nayuki the correct answer she wanted. Melissa kept her mouth shut for a while, but after passing Alyssa and Layla, she started shedding a few tears and finally broke her vow of silence, "alright I'll admit it, I still care about my sister. Even though I look out for one person in my life, which is me, my sister still is the best friend I could ever ask for."

"It's okay to have feelings towards your family and friends, they actually help you more than annoy you."

"You're talking rubbish!"

"No I'm not," Nayuki said as they rounded another bend, "my friends and my family all support me whenever I run or practice and with their support, I know I can do it. Let me ask you this, when was the last time anyone gave you any support when you were running?"

"Uh..." Melissa thought hard about it, but she couldn't think of the most recent time her friends and family cheered her on. "What does got to do with running?"

"Well I find that when I feel like giving up, I hear the supports of my friends and my family, then I get that extra boost of energy I need to keep on going."

"So basically what you're saying is, when you're racing, you're never truely alone...unlike me, I'm always alone."

"Well if you lost that bad attitude of yours, then maybe things will change," Nayuki showed a reassuring smile to Melissa, "only then will you truely become a champion."

The two girls went silent after that, Melissa thought long and hard about what Nayuki said. At first, the troubled teenager thought that Nayuki was talking rubbish, but then she remembered some of her previous races and how she kept on losing them and also remember seeing Nayuki being supported by those she cares about, especially Henry the Green Engine. After a while, Melissa started thinking that Nayuki was right in what she said.

"Keep running!" shouted Alyssa, "I'll let you know when to stop and quit talking already, you're slowing down and boring me!"

At that moment, they heard a crash from nearby and heard some rattling. It was Henry, he had bashed threw the buffers and was now heading straight towards Alyssa and Layla, "better you than me," snickered Alyssa and dropped the little girl. Leaving her in Henry's path.

"Help!" Layla cried.

Nayuki quickly stopped running and ran towards Layla, it was going to be very close. Nayuki grabbed the back colar of Layla's shirt and pulled her back and out of the way of the derailing Henry, who finally came to a grinding hault.

"We're alright!" Nayuki called, "I got her!"

"I'm safe!" Layla called.

Melissa sighed with relief, but then her expression changed to an angry look. She ran off the track and chased after Alyssa. It didn't take the Sodor Team Track star long to finally catch up to her and make her fall face first into the snow.

"What are you doing Melissa?" Alyssa asked angerily, "You're not suppose to attack me!"

"When you threaten my baby sister and leave her in front of a derailing engine, then _that_ is when I can attack you," Melissa snarled angerily, "You're lucky Nayuki got her out of the way, or you would be sorry right now."

Nayuki ran over towards Henry's cab to see if his crew was okay, "we're fine Miss Minase," groaned Henry's Driver.

"A little shaken, but not hurt," added the fireman, then he turned his attention back to Henry, "how are you doing old boy?"

"Sore, battered, but okay. Is Layla alright though?"

"She's fine Henry," Nayuki answered, "I pulled her out of the way to safety. But now I have to ask you, why did you and your crew do this? You could've seriously hurt yourself or others."

"I know the risk, but I couldn't just stand by and let a little girl get hurt by Alyssa. So I decided to derail myself in the hopes that she would let go."

"Well she did, but she dropped Layla in your path."

"Then it's lucky you pulled her back to safety," said Henry's Driver.

Now that Alyssa was unarmed, the police could move in and arrest her, after Melissa had gotten off of her, "you can't arrest me, I'm the _original_ superstar on the track, I'm the one who taught Melissa all she knows and I..."

"You have the right to remain silent," said one of the officers firmly as they handcuffed her, "anything you say can be used aganist you in a court of law."

Alyssa continued fighting aganist them, saying they can't arrest her and then there were some words she called them that was not suitable for little kid's ears.

"Well she was always known for that big mouth of hers," muttered Henry.

The officers then turned to Melissa, "you're also under arrest young lady, for breaking out of jail and..."

"I know officers," Melissa didn't sound like the same vain person she had been before, "I know I did bad things and for that, I'm ready to surrender and go back to jail." To prove it, Melissa held out her hands and showing she had nothing hiding from the officer's views. "Before you arrest me though, I have some things I have to say to a few...friends."

"Very well, but don't get any ideas," the police cheif said firmly.

Melissa first walked up towards Henry, "it was very brave of you to do what you did Henry, you risked having a serious accident just to save my little sister and for that, I would like to say thank you very much," next it was Nayuki's turn, "you are a great runner Nayuki, you're the best opponent I had ever faced...it was an honor to run alongside you and I hope one day soon, you can forgive me for what I had done and said."

"You know something Melissa, I've already forgiven you," Nayuki said kindly.

"Thank you," finally Melissa got down on her knees and spoke with her baby sister, "I'm so sorry that I got you involved into this mess and I'm sorry for...well, everything I've ever done to you," some tears appeared in Melissa's eyes, "I only hope that you don't become a bad person like I did, I want you to grow up to be the best darn person you could ever be."

"I will Big Sis."

"Now I have to ask, why do you still have that Teddy Bear? After all the stuff I've said and done, I would've thought you got rid of it."

"Never, this was a gift from you sis. I promised I would treasure it forever and I'm going to keep that promise to you. Plus," she paused as tears appeared in her eyes, "this Teddy bear reminds me of you, the sister I've always loved."

Melissa broke down into tears and within the next few seconds, she had wrapped her arms around Layla as she gave her baby sister a big hug.

"I love you Melissa."

"And I love you too Layla, my baby sister. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

They hugged for a minute and a half before they seperated, "now, when I get out of jail...after I've learn my lesson, we'll have that tea party we never had, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds great," Layla smiled.

Melissa stood up and placed her hands behind her back. One officer walked up towards her and handcuffed her, Melissa said 'I'm sorry' one more time before she was taken away by the police. Layla watched as her sister and the police left, but instead of bursting into tears, a smile reappeared on her face, "I have my sister back."

The Wellsworth Stationmaster phoned down the line and soon, Edward arrived with the breakdown train and once Henry had been lifted back onto the rails, the track star compitation continued. It was quite close, all four teams were fighting hard to win the compitation, but it was Nayuki and her team that won and were given the trophey to take back to their home town.

That evening, the team went to the town of Knapford for a celebration, "a toast to Nayuki and her team," Yuichi shouted as he held out his glass, "They gave it their all and they won because of it!"

"To Nayuki and the team," they all cheered.

Henry, who was at Knapford Station, could hear the cheering, he just smiled and whispered, "yes, to Nayuki and her team," and pulled away as soon as the guard blew his whistle.

All the track team visitors stayed for another couple of days, taking in all the sights of Sodor, but all too soon, it was time to go home.

Some left on boats and others by plane. Nayuki and her team were the last to leave, but before she got on the boat, a couple of photographs were taken of her and Henry.

"To think this is where we first met," Henry whispered to Nayuki, "and now this is where we say good bye."

"For now Henry, but someday I will return."

"Well when you do return, you can have a free ride in my cab again."

"Sounds great Henry."

Finally it was time to go, Nayuki jumped down from Henry's bufferbeam and walked over to the boat. Before getting on, she gave off one last wave goodbye, then she walked up the ladder and onto the boat, then moments later, the ship departed from the docks.

Less than a week later, Henry's photograph with Nayuki sitting on his bufferbeam was placed inside Tidmouth Sheds on the right side wall for everyone to see. Nayuki's photo was taken by her cousin Yuichi, who printed off a copy for her. Both Nayuki and Henry love the photos and are looking forward to the day they will meet again.

As for Morgan, it took an entire year to restore him, but when the work was done, he was sent to work at Great Waterton, where he continued works at to this very day.

Now I bet you're wondering about Melissa, right? Well, I'm happy to say she did change her ways and became a much better person. She was so good that after a year, Melissa was allowed to go home to her family and she was finally able to have that tea party with her baby sister Layla. As for Alyssa, well...

"You can't keep me in this stinky jail cell! I'm one of the best track stars in the entire world, I'll have my revenage one day!"

She hasn't changed her ways and it's safe to say that she won't be allowed out of jail for a very long time.

_**The End!**_


End file.
